


Le Pari

by Bruniblondi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bets & Wagers, Derek slept with a lot of personn, I don't know how to tag this story, Ian Nelson as Derek Hale not Tyler Hoechlin, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Stiles is a new student
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Un pari, que j'ai perdu d'ailleurs, merci pour ça." Tout a commencé parce qu'un pari a été lancé. Et lorsque les teneurs de ce jeu éclatent au grand jour, la souffrance de la trahison brûle les veines. Comment se rattraper, après ça ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Pari

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit une Rom-Com pour ados remplie de clichés et j'ai même pas honte lol  
> ça m'a amusée, j'espère que ça vous amusera aussi ^^
> 
> Donc, tout le monde est en vie, tout le monde a le même âge (sauf les parents évidemment) et tout le monde est au même lycée. Stiles est un nouvel élève ^^
> 
> J'ai du mal avec les tags, donc si vous pensez que j'en ai loupé, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ^^
> 
> Merci à erika Keysie pour la correction de cette fic ^^

Derek Hale est un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, arrogant, sûr de lui, beau et riche. Certains pourraient dire qu’il est trop arrogant, trop sûr de lui, trop beau et trop riche. Le jeune homme hausse les épaules à ce genre de commentaires. Ce ne sont que des jaloux.

Le jeune Hale n’a pas l’habitude qu’on lui dise non ou qu’on lui impose des limites. A part sa mère, mais sa mère, c’est différent. Il l’écoutera et lui obéira toujours. Sauf que l’homme qui le sermonne et vient de lui coller 35 heures de travaux d’intérêt général n’est pas sa mère. Il n’est même pas de sa famille. C’est même ce qu’on pourrait appeler un étranger. Après tout, il est en ville depuis seulement trois semaines. Sauf que c’est déjà la septième fois qu’il attrape Derek en excès de vitesse. Et Derek ne peut rien dire parce que l’homme est le nouveau shérif de la petite ville de Beacon Hills.

Alors le jeune homme serre les dents et se promet de prendre sa revanche sur cet homme qui le prend de haut. Non, mais sérieusement, est-ce que l’homme sait seulement qui il est ? Apparemment pas.

Le shérif lui fait une dernière rodomontade, range son calepin et part après lui avoir donné son assignation pour les travaux d’intérêt généraux. Derrière lui, Derek peut entendre ses amis se moquer de lui. En les écoutants, le jeune homme se dit qu’il faudrait qu’il change d’amis. Ceux-là ne lui conviennent plus.

               - Eh ben alors, Derek, lance Jackson avec sarcasme. M’enfin, tu pouvais pas faire attention ?

               - C’est vrai ça, enchérit Erica, moqueuse. Il faut que tu sois plus prudent.

Le jeune Hale grogne. Ces deux-là se sont bien trouvé. Jackson, châtain clair, les yeux bleus et la mine hautaine est un jeune homme blindé de fric. Erica, blonde, pulpeuse et pauvre comme job, mais mordante comme un crotale. La blonde s’est intégrée dans la bande quand Jacks l’a prise pour cible et qu’elle lui a rabattu le caquet en trois phrases. Le snob a décrété aussitôt qu’il voulait cette fille. Oh, pas pour coucher avec elle, même s’il n’aurait pas dit non. Non, il voulait la blonde pour sa verve.

De toute façon, Jackson n’aurait pas pu sortir ou même coucher avec Erica. Il est tenu d’une poigne de fer par Lydia Martin, la rousse de la bande. Si Erica est mordante, la Reine des Abeilles boxe dans la catégorie supérieure. C’est elle qui fait les modes et peut faire ou défaire une réputation d’un simple mot ou regard. Elle est crainte, admirée et haïe par tout le monde.

Et Erica, pour sa part, s’est aussitôt mise en couple avec Boyd, un grand noir musclé et d’un calme impressionnant comparé à ses amis. Quand il ouvre la bouche, ce n’est jamais pour rien. C’est un peu la voix de la raison de la bande. Même si ce n’est pas souvent.

Le groupe compte encore un autre couple. Isaac et Allison. Lui, grand, blond, un visage d’ange à qui on donnerait le bon dieu sans confession. Il en joue et en profite en toute impunité. Elle, un doux regard brun, de longs cheveux noirs ondulés et une plastique irréprochable. Au premier abord, on pourrait croire qu’ils sont les plus inoffensifs. Quand ils parlent, c’est toujours gentiment, même si quelques piques et sarcasmes se glissent parfois dans leur discours. Pourtant, ce sont les plus redoutables. Eux laissent plus souvent parler leurs poings que leurs bouches.

Et Derek ? De l’avis de tous, le jeune Hale est le joyau de la troupe. Probablement parce que son visage encore un brin juvénile lui permet de passer à travers tous les ennuis. Il est même doué pour les regards de chiot battu qui lui permettent également d’obtenir tout ce qu’il veut, de qui il veut.

Derek est célibataire par choix. Femme, homme, garçon ou fille, il s’en fiche. Il est ce qu’on appelle un queutard. Jamais deux fois avec la même personne.

               - La ferme ! Claque Derek.

Et tous se taisent, parce que c’est lui le chef de la petite bande. Sauf que Jackson ne peut s’empêcher de faire une remarque parce qu’il est comme ça, incapable de savoir la fermer.

               - Allez Derek, tu vas pas laisser passer ça quand même ?

               - Evidemment que non, rétorque sèchement le brun. Il faut juste que je trouve le bon truc pour me venger.

               - Tu trouveras, commente négligemment Lydia qui envoie des textos à la vitesse de l’éclair. Tu trouves toujours.

OoOoO

Derek, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, arrive au lycée au volant de sa Camaro noire. Attrapant son sac à dos, il descend de sa voiture de sport et rentre dans le bâtiment scolaire d’une démarche féline, suivi par de nombreux regards admiratifs. Le jeune homme n’y fait pas attention, il est habitué.

C’est un jeudi matin habituel, jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un le percute avec violence. Derek baisse un peu ses lunettes et jette un regard méprisant sur l’insecte à ses pieds qui se relève. Le regard se fait subitement intéressé quand il détaille le jeune homme qui ramasse ses livres. Châtain foncé, légèrement musclé mais à la silhouette dégingandée, un visage légèrement allongée, des grains de beauté jeté sur le visage et le cou comme autant d’appel pour que Derek les lèche, une bouche fine et surtout de grands yeux de biche d’une chaude couleur whisky. Le jeune Hale se sent durcir dans son pantalon et c’est bien la première fois que ça lui arrive aussi vite.

Derek ouvre la bouche, prêt à débiter son numéro de charme parce qu’il a bien l’intention de baiser ce petit cul ce week-end. C’était le plan jusqu’à ce que l’autre ouvre cette bouche que le brun peut sans aucun problème imaginer étirée autour de sa queue.

               - Putain, mais c’est pas vrai ! Lance-t-il avec colère. Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas !!

La bouche de Derek se contracte, ses yeux se plissent et son regard lance des éclairs. Bizarrement, son érection ne perd absolument pas de sa vigueur.

               - Oh parce que c’est ma faute si tu ne peux pas faire trois pas sans te cogner dans tout ce qui te trouve devant toi ? Apprends à marcher, abruti.

L’autre reste bouche bée, puis referme la bouche, lui jetant un regard haineux avant de lâcher un « Pas de temps à perdre avec un connard » en s’éloignant.

Derek rejoint son casier en maugréant.

               - Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de Stiles, ricane Erica.

Toute la bande l’attend et se marre de le voir fulminer.

               - Qui ? Grogne le jeune Hale.

               - Stiles Stilinski, explique Lydia. Dix-sept ans, joueur de Crosse, abonné aux A et nouveau meilleur ami de Loser McCall. Il vient d’être transféré.

               - C’est censé m’intéresser, parce que ? Interroge Derek, en la fusillant du regard.

               - Parce que c’est le fils du Shérif, répond-elle tranquillement.

Une lueur dangereuse s’allume dans le regard du jeune Hale.

               - Je savais que ça te plairait, sourit la rousse.

               - Tu vas le baiser pour te venger de son père ? Demande Isaac.

               - T’y arriveras pas, lâche Boyd. J’ai un ami dans son ancien lycée. Stilinski est connu pour ne sortir avec personne. Jamais.

               - Ce sera différent avec moi, prophétise Derek.

               - Un pari ? Propose Jacks.

               - Annonce les enjeux, ricane le brun.

               - T’as un mois pour le baiser et amener une preuve, énonce le snob. Si tu réussis, je te donne ma Rolex, celle qui te fait tant envie. Si tu foires, la Camaro est à moi.

               - Pari tenu !

Les deux garçons se serrent la main sous les regards amusés de leurs amis. A l’exception de Lydia qui se tapote la lèvre inférieure avec un doigt parfaitement manucuré.

               - Trop facile, contre-t-elle. Le mec est puceau.

               - Comment tu le sais ? S’étonne Allison.

               - J’ai mes sources.

               - Puceau…, marmonne Jackson. Ça ne m’étonne même pas. Vous avez vu la dégaine du mec ?

Pour une raison inconnue, Derek a envie de mordre son ami pour ce commentaire.

               - Rendons ça plus compliqué, intervient Boyd. Tu vas le faire tomber amoureux de toi. Et je te parle du vrai amour, pas celui qu’on balance pendant une bonne baise. Non, le vrai « Je t’aime ».

               - Ok, sourit Derek. J’ai combien de temps ?

               - Disons jusqu’au bal de l’hiver.

               - Trois mois ? C’est largement suffisant.

               - Tu as l’air bien confiant, ironise la rousse de la bande.

Derek fait un geste pour se désigner lui-même.

               - Qui ne tomberait pas amoureux de ça ?

La jeune fille lève les yeux au ciel.

               - Et pendant que tu séduiras Stiles, dit Allison, avec Isaac, nous nous occuperons de Scott.

               - Scott ? Pourquoi Scott ? S’étonne Erica.

               - Parce qu’apparemment, les deux sont tombés dans une bromance à la vie à la mort dès qu’ils se sont vus et que McCall a pris pas mal de muscles pendant l’été. Et il a un beau petit cul que je meure d’envie de me faire, explique le grand blond.

               - Alors l’opération Stilinski/McCall est sur les rails ? Demande Erica.

Le sourire moqueur de Derek est la seule réponse qu’elle obtient, mais ça en dit plus long qu’un roman.

OoOoO

Stiles Stilinski rejoint son casier en fulminant. Non mais, quel connard ce mec ! Non seulement il le fait tomber en se croyant le maitre du monde, mais en plus, il l’insulte ! Connard !

Le jeune homme prend de profondes inspirations pour se calmer. Ce n’est pas le moment de s’énerver. Il n’a pas le temps pour ces conneries. Nouvel arrivant alors que l’année scolaire a commencé depuis déjà un mois, il a du retard à rattraper. Il ne faut pas qu’il se déconcentre, Yale et Stanford sont au bout du chemin.

               - Hey, mon pote ! S’exclame une voix à ses côtés, le sortant de ses pensées.

               - Hey, Scotty, mon pote ! Comment ça va ? Lance Stiles, heureux de voir son ami.

Scott est un jeune homme au teint mat, aux yeux chocolat et à la tignasse noire. Il a un sourire à faire fondre le plus endurci des cœurs. Entre eux, ça a été le coup de foudre immédiat. Un coup de foudre platonique mais de ceux qui veulent dire qu’une amitié va durer toute une vie, quoiqu’il se passe.

               - Bien et toi ? Pas trop stressé ? Lui demande Scott.

               - Non, ça va, répond tranquillement le jeune Stilinski. Mais il va falloir que je mette les bouchées doubles si je veux garder mon niveau.

               - Mec, j’ai vu tes anciens devoirs, rétorque le jeune au teint mat en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu n’auras aucun problème.

Stiles a un sourire doux, reconnaissant du soutien de son ami.

               - Allez viens, continu Scott en plaçant son bars autour des épaules du nouveau. On va être en retard en Eco et tu n’as pas envie de mettre le coach Finstock en colère.

               - Est-ce que je dois m’inquiéter ?

               - Non, non. Finstock est juste un peu… Etrange ?

Bizarrement, ça ne rassure absolument pas Stiles.

OoOoO

Le professeur ou Coach Finstock n’est pas étrange. Absolument pas même. Il est _fou_. Il semble incapable de parler sans hurler et pour les « encourager », il compare ses élèves à sa grand-mère _décédée_. Du genre « Ma grand-mère réfléchit plus vite que toi et elle est morte ! »

Stiles passe l’heure de cours à prendre frénétiquement des notes, les yeux écarquillés et rentrant la tête dans les épaules chaque fois que le cinglé passe à côté de lui. Parce qu’en plus de hurler, le prof fait de grands gestes pour ponctuer ses phrases et frôlent constamment les têtes de ses étudiants. Un _fou_.

Quand la cloche sonnant l’intercours retentit, le jeune Stilinski se précipite hors de la classe sans même attendre Scott, tellement il veut s’échapper de cet enfer. Et dire qu’il va devoir être dans cette classe six heures par semaine. Et qu’en plus, le cinglé est aussi l’entraineur de l’équipe de Crosse, donc huit heures de plus à le voir. L’adolescent se demande s’il va survivre.

Quand Stiles arrive devant son casier pour prendre ses affaires pour l’heure suivante, il a la désagréable surprise d’y trouver le connard qui l’a percuté un peu plus tôt.

               - Quoi encore ? Grogne le jeune homme.

OoOoO

Derek sèche la première heure de cours. D’abord, parce que ce sont des Maths. Ensuite, parce qu’il a quelque chose à faire de beaucoup plus important. Des recherches. Oh, bien sûr, il fait toute confiance à Lydia pour trouver les informations, mais il a envie de voir par lui-même. Aussi, se rend-il à la bibliothèque et s’installe devant un des ordinateurs si commodément relié à internet et mis à la disposition des étudiants. La responsable de la bibliothèque lui jette un regard désapprobateur, parce qu’elle sait parfaitement qu’il devrait être en classe, mais ne lui dit rien. Probablement parce qu’elle espère obtenir un second round avec lui. Ce qui n’arrivera pas. Ça n’arrive jamais, mais certaine personne espère quand même.

 

En quelques minutes, il trouve une douzaine de référence à Stiles Stilinski.

« Prix d’excellence en dissertation. »

« A gagné un grand challenge en Mathématiques »

« A mené son équipe de Crosse à la victoire. »

« A mis en place une collecte de fond en faveur d’une maison de retraite. »

Et d’autres articles du journal de son précédent lycée ou de la presse locale. Mais sur sa vie privée, rien. Absolument rien. Comme si le garçon n’en avait pas.

Et puis, un article attire son attention.

« Les célibataires les plus convoités de Leadville(1) nous quittent ! » était inscrit en gros caractères et juste en dessous, une photo couleur affichait les sourires des Stilinski père et fils. Où donc était passée la mère ? Derek tient peut-être une piste intéressante. S’il peut la contacter, il arrivera peut-être à obtenir des informations sur sa proie.

_(1)_ _Leadville, ville du Colorado, 2580 habitants. Pour les besoins de cette fic, la ville se situe en Californie à environ 50 kilomètres de Beacon Hills, qui est de toute façon, elle aussi, une ville fictive ^^_

Le jeune Hale lance une recherches et finit par dénicher une notice nécrologique au nom de Claudia Stilinski. La notice remonte à il y a neuf ans et lui apprend que la femme est morte d’une longue maladie, sans que la dite-maladie soit mentionnée, après près de deux ans de combat. Derek trouve cette information plus qu’intéressante, parce qu’elle lui offre une ouverture. Lui aussi est dans une situation similaire, si ce n’est que son père est décédé dans un accident de la route.

Avisant l’heure, il récupère son sac de cours qu’il a balancé sous sa chaise en s’installant et fonce jusqu’au casier de Stiles –merci à Lydia qui lui a donné le numéro pas sms- et s’appuie dessus en croisant les bras. Il sait pour avoir pratiqué cette pose devant le miroir pendant de longues heures que ça attire l’attention sur ses bras bien dessinés et son torse. Le jeune Hale tient à paraitre à son avantage. Sauf qu’il ne s’attendait pas à cette réaction quand Stiles déboule.

               - Quoi encore ? Grogne le fils du Shérif.

Derek hausse un sourcil provocant et ses lèvres s’étirent en un mince sourire séducteur. Stiles ne réagit pas.

               - Bouge ton cul ! Lui ordonne le châtain.

               - Mon cul t’intéresse, Stilinski ? Dit Derek de sa voix la plus charmeuse.

               - Uniquement parce qu’il est assez gros pour me boucher le passage ! Rétorque le nouveau avec aplomb et sarcasme.

Derek en reste bouche bée. D’aussi loin qu’il se souvienne, personne ne lui a jamais parlé comme ça. Absolument personne. De stupéfaction, il s’écarte de quelque pas, pendant que Stiles grommelle : « C’est pas trop tôt ! »

Une fois Stiles reparti, une voix amusée s’élève derrière Hale.

               - On aurait peut-être du parier un rendez-vous, se moque Erica. A ce rythme-là, dans trois mois, tu n’auras même pas bu un café avec lui.

               - La ferme Erica ! Gronde le brun.

               - La vérité t’agace, Hale ? Grince-t-elle. On dirait qu’avec celui-là, ça ne va pas te tomber tout cuit dans le bec. C’est con, non ?

Cette fois, Derek la regarde avec suspicion.

               - Toi, tu as une idée en tête.

Elle lui jette un petit sourire en haussant les sourcils.

               - Peut-être bien, chantonne-t-elle.

               - Accouche !

               - Il parait que Stiles court tous les matins dans la réserve, annonce-t-elle.

Oh, ça c’est une information qui va pouvoir servir à Derek. Il lui suffit de se mettre à courir dans la réserve au même moment. Le temps est encore doux, il peut même courir torse nu, pour plus d’impact. Parfait.

Alors qu’Erica s’éloigne, elle lance par-dessus son épaule avec un sourire diabolique :

               - Il court à 5h du matin !

5h du… Derek lève les yeux au ciel. Putain, qu’est-ce qu’il faut pas faire pour gagner un putain de pari !

OoOoO

Derek n’est pas ce qu’on pourrait appeler un « lève-tôt ». Ce serait même plutôt le contraire. Et c’est encore plus vrai en un jour comme aujourd’hui.

Un samedi.

Un samedi matin.

Il lui prend quoi à l’autre de courir à 5h du matin, tous les jours, week ends et vacances compris ? Faut être cinglé, non ?

Le jeune Hale baille à s’en décrocher la mâchoire alors qu’il s’échauffe. Putain, ça a intérêt à valoir le coup, parce que s’il s’est levé à cette heure-là pour rien, Reyes n’a pas fini d’en entendre parler !

Encore à moitié endormi, le lycéen met quelques instants à comprendre que le martèlement qu’il entend et qui se rapproche est le son des pas d’un joggeur. Avec un peu de chance, c’est même celui qu’il espère voir.

Et en effet, Stiles arrive en courant d’une bonne foulée régulière et fluide. Derek l’observe de loin quelques instants, fasciné. Sérieusement, ça devrait être puni par la loi d’être aussi gracieux d’aussi bonne heure.

Après les premières secondes de stupeur et de fascination mêlées, Derek se reprend et ne peut s’empêcher de faire le coq. Après tout, il a choisi ses vêtements avec soin. Un short de Basket large, mais qui colle à ses fesses comme une seconde peau et un débardeur assez large. Le jeune sait qu’il n’est pas bâti comme une armoire à glace, mais il a des muscles, certes fins, mais dessinés et bien présent, le Basketball le gardant en forme.

Alors, Derek en fait des tonnes. Il s’étire excessivement, se penche pour toucher ses orteils, etc…

Tout ça pour que Stiles… Passe à côté de lui sans le regarder ou s’arrêter.

Vous voyez ces dessins animés japonais où quand un des personnages foirent et qu’il y a un corbeau qui passe derrière lui en se moquant ? C’est exactement ce qui arrive à Derek.

Pow pow pow.

Résultat de l’opération ? Un bide monumental.

« Fuck ! », pense l’ado. « Je retourne me coucher. »

OoOoO

Dire que Derek est énervé en arrivant au lycée le lundi matin, serait comme dire que Hiroshima a été une joyeuse kermesse de village.

Parce qu’il faut savoir que le jeune Hale s’est à nouveau lever à 5h le dimanche matin, tout ça pour ne que Stiles ne montre absolument pas cette fois. Soit il ne court pas le dimanche, soit il a changé de parcours. L’un ou l’autre, le résultat étant le même que la veille, Derek s’est levé pour rien.

               - REYES ! Rugit-il dans les couloirs du lycée.

La jeune fille se retourne et le regarde venir vers elle à grandes enjambées furieuses, les autres étudiants s’écartant sur son passage, telle la mère rouge devant Moïse. Un sourire prédateur est accroché aux lèvres peintes en rouge sang de la blonde.

               - Un problème Hale ? Se moque-t-elle. Tu as l’air fatigué… Et frustré, ajouterais-je. Je me trompe ou tu n’as pas eu que la compagnie de la veuve poignet ce week-end ?

               - Ça te fait rire, pas vrai ? L’accuse-t-il.

               - Je trouve ça hilarant, reconnait-elle. Sérieusement, à ma place, tu serais écroulé de rire et tu le sais.

Derek n’a vraiment rien à répondre à ça, parce que c’est totalement vrai.

Il se cogne plusieurs fois la tête contre la porte d’un casier.

Une exclamation surprise le fait relever la tête. Il découvre qu’ils ont été rejoints par presque tout le reste de la bande, ne manque qu’Isaac et Allison. Sauf qu’ils regardent tous quelque chose derrière lui, avec des expressions plus ou moins choquées.

               - Est-ce que j’ai envie de savoir ? Demande-t-il.

Et même si c’est une question rhétorique, Lydia lui fournit quand même une réponse.

               - Envie, je ne pense pas, ironise la rousse. Besoin, probablement.

Lentement, le jeune Hale se retourne et manque de se décrocher la mâchoire de stupéfaction. Non, vraiment. Il envisage sérieusement de se baisser et de la ramasser sur le sol. Parce que ce qu’il voit ne peut pas être possible, n’est-ce pas ? Ils ne peuvent pas avoir réussi aussi rapidement alors que lui galère comme un malade, si ?

Et pourtant…

Stiles, Scott, Allison et Isaac viennent d’entrer dans le lycée. Allison et Stiles sont bras dessus bras dessous et discutent et rient comme s’ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Isaac est juste derrière eux et a son bras autour des épaules de Scott, pendant que le brun à son bras autour de la taille du blond.

Incroyable…

Les quatre s’arrêtent près du groupe qui les fixe avec stupéfaction. Stiles embrasse Allison sur la joue. Et puis…

Scott dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres d’Isaac avant de faire de même avec Allison, puis il s’éloigne ave Stiles.

Après le départ des deux meilleurs amis, Derek ne peut s’en empêcher. Il explose :

               - EST-CE QUELQU’UN PEUT M’EXPLIQUER CE QUI SE PASSE ???

Le blond et la brune le regardent avec ce qui ressemble beaucoup à de la culpabilité et aussi ce qui ressemble à de la… Gêne ? Pourquoi ? Ça, ils ont intérêt à s’expliquer et vite.

               - Alors ? Insiste-t-il.

               - Alors, tu vas jamais le croire, assure Allison. On a renversé un chien vendredi soir, donc on l’a emmené chez Deaton et Scott était là.

               - Du coup on en a profité pour lui dire qu’on le trouvait mignon, continue Isaac.

               - Le pauvre a presqu’eu une crise d’asthme, rie la brune. Alors, on lui a laissé nos numéros et on l’a laissé tranquille.

               - Imagine-toi que c’est ton béguin qui nous a appelé, poursuit le blond. Après avoir menacé des pires représailles si on fait du mal à Scott, et crois-moi, il est inventif, précise-t-il avec un frisson, il a dit qu’il nous aiderait.

               - On a passé le week end avec eux, conclu Allison. C’était fun. Y a pas eu de sexe, mais c’était fun quand même.

               - Stiles n’est pas mon béguin ! Siffle Derek.

               - N’empêche que tu as su tout de suite de qui ils parlaient, pointe Lydia.

               - Ça va, tu vas pas t’y mettre toi aussi ?!

Elle ricane pour toute réponse.

               - Bon et après ? Questionne Derek en se retournant vers Isaac et Allison.

               - Après quoi ? Fait la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

Le jeune Hale grogne et lève les yeux au ciel. Elle le fait exprès, pas vrai ?

               - Est-ce qu’il a parlé de moi ? Demande-t-il en serrant les dents.

C’est officiel. Il est devenu une gamine de douze ans. Bientôt, il va faire passer des mots à Stiles sur lesquels seront marqués des trucs du genre : «  Est-ce que tu m’aimes bien ? » ou « Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Eurg. Pathétique.

Le blond et la brune échangent encore un regard gêné et Derek se fige. Il n’aime définitivement pas ce regard.

               - Quoi ?

               - Derek, commence Allison avant de s’interrompre.

               - Quoi ? Insiste le jeune Hale.

               - Il connait Kate, finit-elle par avouer.

Le regard du jeune chef de bande s’assombrit. Sans un mot, il tourne les talons et s’éloigne. Ses amis tentent de le rappeler, mais il les ignore.

OoOoO

Derek Hale n’a pas toujours été le queutard de 17 ans qu’il est.

A 15 ans, il était ce qu’on pourrait appeler un romantique. Il n’avait absolument rien à voir avec le petit con arrogant qu’il est aujourd’hui.

Ce qui l’a fait changer ? Une fille.

Enfin, à ce niveau-là, on pourrait presque dire une femme. Kate était grande, blonde, belle et plus âgé. Et Derek était tombé amoureux.

Derek se fichait que Kate soit la fille d’un des adversaires de sa mère. Il se fichait qu’elle ait 7 ans de plus que lui. Il se fichait de tout ça, parce que Kate était belle, intelligente et qu’elle lui disait qu’elle l’aimait aussi.

Il a perdu sa virginité avec elle, à l’arrière de sa voiture. Le parfait cliché. Le jeune homme était hésitant, mais la belle avait su le convaincre à coup de doux murmures et de baisers affamés.

Ça aurait pu être une romance à la Roméo et Juliette, tous les ingrédients étaient là. Mais Kate avait une autre recette en tête.

Sans s’en rendre compte, l’adolescent donna beaucoup d’informations à sa maitresse. Des informations sur sa famille, sa mère, la maison familiale.

La perfide s’en servit pour atteindre ses objectifs. A savoir, entrer dans la maison avec trois complices, menacer tout le monde avec des armes et quand elle ne trouva pas ce qu’elle cherchait, elle enferma tout le monde au sous-sol et mis le feu à la maison.

Derek se souviendrait toujours de ce jour-là.

Il rentrait du lycée avec ses sœurs, Laura et Cora et se chamaillaient avec sa plus jeune sœur à propos d’il ne savait plus quoi, quand ils avaient découvert les camions de pompiers et les voitures de police devant chez eux.

Le feu avait été maitrisé et à part l’oncle Peter qui avait été très légèrement brûlé aux mains, tout le monde était sauf.

Et l’ado avait découvert avec horreur sa maitresse menottée et emmenée à une des voitures de police. Quand la traitresse l’avait vu, elle avait souri d’un air moqueur et lui avait lancé :

               - Oh, ne sois pas comme ça, mon cœur. Après tout, à par l’argent de ta famille et ta belle gueule, tu n’as rien pour toi. Tu aurais dû t’y attendre.

Le jeune Hale savait que c’était stupide. Qu’elle n’avait dit ça que pour rajouter du sel sur ses plaies. Néanmoins, les mots s’étaient gravés au fer rouge dans son esprit.

Depuis, puisque les gens se fichaient de qui il était, Derek baisait tout ce qui passait à sa portée et ne faisait plus confiance à personne d’autre que les personnes qu’il connaissait depuis des années  et qui n’avait aucun intérêt pour son argent ou « sa belle gueule ».

Ça avait été quand même compliqué de rester ami avec Allison. Kate était tout de même sa tante et c’était la plus jeune qui les avait présentés.

Il avait fallu que la jeune brune casse la gueule de sa tante sur les marches du palais de justice pour que Derek accepte qu’Allison était toujours digne de confiance.

Et aussi incroyable que ça paraisse, la perfide Kate s’en était sortie avec juste une mise à l’épreuve de trois ans. Elle avait tout chargé sur le dos de son père, disant que c’était lui qui avait eu l’idée et l’avait obligé à le faire. Gérard Argent en avait pris pour 30 ans.

OoOoO

Stiles est plutôt content quand il rentre chez lui. Son nouveau lycée est plutôt cool, il a trouvé un presque frère en la personne de Scott et il s’est même dégotté deux nouveaux amis, Allison et Isaac.

Oh, il ne se fait aucune illusion sur le couple. S’ils s’intéressent à Scotty, c’est juste par esprit de compétition. Pour prouver qu’ils peuvent avoir qui ils veulent.

Pourtant, Stiles ne s’en fait pas. Il ne leur donne pas deux semaines avant de tomber raide dingue du jeune aux yeux de chiot.

Et puis, il a un intérêt personnel dans le fait qu’Allison l’aime bien, lui et ça a l’air d’être bien parti.

Le fils du Shérif s’apprête à se lancer dans son devoir de chimie quand des coups sont frappés impérieusement à la porte d’entrée.

Stiles fronce les sourcils. Il n’attend personne.

Quand il ouvre, il a la mauvaise surprise de découvrir cet abruti de Derek Hale sur son porche.

Le jeune Stilinski croise les bras dans une posture défensive et grogne :

               - Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

Le regard de Derek s’assombrit avec ce qui ressemble à de la colère.

               - J’ai un message pour Kate et tu vas lui transmettre, l’informe le jeune chef de bande.

               - J’ai l’air d’un pigeon voyageur ? Se moque Stiles. Démerde-toi, je ne suis ni sa secrétaire, ni la tienne.

Alors qu’il va fermer la porte, Derek force l’entrée et le plaque au mur. Un souffle d’air seulement sépare leurs visages et Stiles louche presque pour pouvoir regarder l’autre adolescent.

               - Ecoute moi bien, espèce de petite merde, gronde Derek. Tu vas faire ce que je te dis ou je ferais de ta vie un enfer, c’est clair ? Tu vas dire à Kate de nous foutre la paix, à ma famille et moi. Et si tu t’approches d’eux, je t’arrache la gorge, c’est clair ?

               - Pas très malin de menacer le fils du Shérif, ironise Stiles.

Derek l’attrape par le devant de son T-Shirt et tire avant de le claquer violemment contre le mur.

               - C’est clair ? Répète le jeune Hale.

               - Très clair, marmonne Stiles, avant d’ajouter : Maintenant, dégage de chez moi !

Derek le claque à nouveau contre le mur, le lâche et quitte les lieux sans un regard en arrière.

               « Eh bien », pense Stiles en se massant le crâne, «  ça ne se présente pas trop mal. »

Ah, ironie quand tu nous tiens.

OoOoO

Entre le jeune Stilinski et le jeune Hale, ce n’est pas la guerre. Pas une guerre ouverte en tout cas. Ils ne se font pas de crasses. Il n’y pas de coups en douce ou d’insultes.

Ce serait plutôt la guerre froide. Ils ne se parlent pas, ne se regardent pas non plus.

Quand Stiles est avec la bande, accompagnant Scott qui passe du temps avec Allison et Isaac, et par la force des choses, avec les autres, Derek s’arrange pour être ailleurs.

Et si Derek est déjà là, c’est Stiles qui se trouve une autre occupation.

Les ragots vont bon train dans le lycée. Toutes sortes de rumeurs circulent.

On raconte que Stiles aurait repoussé Derek, ce que personne ne croit. Vous avez vu Derek, non ?

On raconte qu’après une nuit avec Derek, Stiles lui aurait tellement couru après que le jeune Hale aurait été obligé de menacer physiquement le fils du Shérif.

On raconte que les deux garçons veulent la même personne. Garçon ou fille, personne ne le sait et tout le monde s’en fout.

On raconte beaucoup de choses. Mais vous savez ce qu’on dit ? « On » est un con.

En fait personne ne connait la vérité, pas même la bande. Même s’il n’y a pas besoin d’être devin pour comprendre. Kate a failli tuer toute la famille de Derek. Stiles connait Kate. CQFD, comme on dit.

Et puis, début Novembre, les choses changent.

Ça se passe comme ça :

Un vendredi midi, la bande au complet déjeune ensemble, quand Scott et Stiles arrivent. Un regard sur Derek et le jeune Stilinski commence à s’éloigner pour manger ailleurs. C’est la règle tacite : le premier arrivé est celui qui reste.

Quand soudain :

               - Pose ton cul à cette table et mange Stilinski, grogne Derek.

Dire que les autres sont choqués est un euphémisme. Après tout, ça fait plus d’un mois que la guerre froide est en cours, personne n’aurait pensé que ce serait Derek qui ferait les premières ouvertures de paix.

Stiles ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, quand l’autre adolescent grogne à nouveau, tout en écartant la chaise à côté de lui du pied.

               - Ton cul ! Cette chaise ! Maintenant ! Ou je me lève et je te fais assoir de force !

Le fils du Shérif hausse un sourcil sarcastique et ne bouge pas. Derek soupire, pose ses deux mains sur la table et commence à se lever.

               - C’est bon, c’est bon ! S’exclame Stiles en se jetant sur la chaise que le chef de bande a écarté pour lui. Je suis assis !

               - Bien. Maintenant, mange !

               - Quoi ? Si je ne mange pas, tu vas me nourrir de force, peut-être ? Ironise Stiles.

Un sourire séducteur étire les lèvres du jeune Hale et il se penche pour parler à l’oreille du meilleur ami de Scott.

               - Ne me tente pas, susurre-t-il. Mais qui sait ? Peut-être que ça te plairait ? Tu as envie que je te nourrisse, Stiles ? Et que je te fasse boire aussi peut-être ? Je pense que j’ai quelque chose qui pourrait te plaire. Un peu amer, mais personne ne s’est jamais plaint.

Le jeune Stilinski devient d’un beau rouge coquelicot et bafouille au sous-entendu.

Derek se réinstalle sur sa chaise avec un sourire narquois et reprend, comme si de rien n’était, la conversation qu’il avait avec Lydia.

Stiles est plus que confus et beaucoup trop à l’étroit dans son pantalon.

Putain, mais qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Pourquoi Derek change soudain d’attitude envers lui ?

Vous aussi, vous voulez savoir ?

Ça tient à deux conversations.

Voici la première qui a eu lieu mi-Octobre.

Jackson coince Derek dans les vestiaires après un entrainement de Basketball. Aucun autre membre de la bande ne joue au Basket et ça va très bien au jeune Hale. Il aime avoir ça rien que pour lui. Il adore ses amis, mais ils peuvent parfois être usants.

Whittemore est appuyé contre un casier quand Derek émerge des douches, nu comme un ver. C’est pas comme si personne ne l’avait jamais vu à poil de toute façon.

Derek hausse un sourcil sarcastique face au regard appréciateur de Jackson.

               - Tu voulais quelque chose, Jacks ? Demande le basketteur, la voix basse et suggestive.

Aussi incroyable que ça paraisse, Derek n’a jamais baisé personne de sa bande. Même lui peut avoir une morale. Elastique certes, mais une morale quand même.

Jackson lui jette un regard moqueur.

               - Rêve pas Hale, tu sais que je ne mange pas de ce pain-là.

Le jeune Hale ricane en ouvrant son casier et attrape un sous vêtement propre dans son sac.

               - C’est Danny qui doit être content, commente-t-il simplement.

               - Laisse Danny tranquille, recommande le snob. Notre arrangement nous convient. On baise quand il est célibataire et que Lydia et moi, on s’engueule. Mais il sait à quoi s’en tenir.

Deux pensées traversent alors l’esprit de Hale. La première, c’est comment Danny peut-être ami avec Jackson. Ça le dépasse. Le jeune Hawaiien est tellement adorable et gentil.

La seconde, c’est qu’il n’a jamais baisé Danny. C’est le genre de chose que le jeune Whittemore ne pardonnerait pas. Comme quoi Derek n’est pas le seul avec une morale particulière.

               - Tu voulais quelque chose Jacks ? Répète Derek tout en continuant de s’habiller.

               - Les clés de la Camaro, rétorque l’autre avec nonchalance.

Le basketteur lui jette un regard interloqué par-dessus son épaule.

               - Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? S’étonne-t-il.

               - J’ai décidé de t’épargner la honte de perdre ton pari, répond tranquillement Jackson. En l’état actuel des choses, j’ai plus de chances de baiser le petit Stiles que tu en as d’entendre un « Je t’aime » sortir de sa bouche. Après tout, je lui parle, moi.

Avant de pouvoir penser à ce qu’il fait, Hale a plaqué Jackson contre un casier et lui grogne dessus.

               - Ne t’approche pas de lui, tu le regretterais, menace le basketteur.

               - Ah, je ne sais pas, se moque Whittemore. Stiles a l’air de vouloir un bout du beau morceau que je suis.

Derek le relâche, attrape ses affaires et sort du vestiaire en lançant par-dessus son épaule :

               - J’ai encore le temps de gagner ce pari ! Et tu n’es pas son genre !

               - Je suis le genre de tout le monde ! Crie Jackson en réponse.

               - C’est ça, dans tes rêves, grommelle Derek.

Voila pour la première conversation.

OoOoO

La seconde conversation, Derek la surprend quelques jours avant Halloween, alors que la moitié du lycée se prépare fiévreusement pour les soirées qui auront lieu ce soir-là et que l’autre moitié feint de s’en moquer.

Derek fait semblant d’étudier à la bibliothèque, des écouteurs dans les oreilles, le son de la musique au minimum.

 Personne n’a besoin de savoir que non, il ne galère pas sur son devoir d’Algèbre avancée et qu’il l’a fini deux jours après que la prof l’ait donné. Il fait ça depuis longtemps. Après tout, il a une réputation de sportif sans cervelle à maintenir. Il n’y a que les profs qui ne croient plus en cette illusion. Il a quand même fallu pour ça qu’il refasse quelques interros sous les regards scrutateurs de certains profs –Harris, pour ne citer que lui-, pour qu’ils acceptent enfin que non, Derek n’est pas un tricheur.

Et pour la musique, eh bien, il aime tout simplement être au courant des différents ragots. Croyez-le ou non, mais si dans certaines écoles, il faut être dans les toilettes pour apprendre ce qui se passe, ici à Beacon Hills High, c’est à la bibliothèque que tout le monde cancane sur tout le monde. Et Derek aime savoir ce qui se dit sur lui. Oui, il est égocentrique et narcissique, voire même vaniteux.

C’est comme ça qu’il surprend _la_ conversation qui va tout changer.

Ça commence comme d’habitude. Deux gamines en classe de seconde bavassent sur lui.

               - Purée, regarde-le ! Il est tellement beau, soupire l’une.

               - J’ai entendu dire que c’était une vraie bête au lit, ajoute l’autre.

               - Caroline m’a dit qu’il l’avait baisé contre un mur, explique la première.

               - La chance ! Kyle a eu droit au capot de la Camaro.

               - Oh la la !

               - Ça va ? On vous dérange pas trop ? Coupe une voix furieuse.

Et Derek arrête presque de prétendre qu’il étudie et doit se retenir de lever les yeux pour regarder.

Parce qu’aussi étonnant que ce soit, c’est Stiles qui vient de parler.

Du coin de l’œil, le jeune Hale observe l’autre adolescent engueuler deux gamines qui ne peuvent faire autre chose que le fixer, la bouche ouverte.

               - Vous n’êtes pas chez le boucher, les commères. Et Derek n’est pas un morceau de viande. Allez jouer ailleurs, de préférence sur l’autoroute, y en a qui veulent bosser ici !

L’une des deux filles semble retrouver sa voix et déclare avec tout le venin dont elle est capable :

               - Tu es juste jaloux. Il en a rien à foutre de toi, mais tu lui coures quand même après, c’est dégueulasse.

Stiles ricane.

               - Ce qui est dégueulasse, gamine, c’est que tu ne vois que son physique ou son argent. Derek est une personne. La vérité, c’est que tu ne saurais pas quoi faire d’un mec comme lui s’il s’intéressait à toi. Allez, les dindes, allez glousser ailleurs.

Derek est figé sur sa chaise. Oubliée la musique en sourdine dans les oreilles. Oublié son faux devoir d’Algèbre.

Stiles ne pense pas qu’il se limite à sa belle gueule ou à son argent.

Stiles pense qu’il est plus que ça.

OoOoO

Voilà les deux conversations qui changent tout.

OoOoO

Stiles essaye de comprendre ce qui peut bien se passer, mais il a du mal. C’est compliqué de terminer un puzzle quand il manque des pièces et qu’on a pas le modèle.

En fait, Hale est un casse-tête. Vous savez, ce casse-tête qui ressemble à une branche tordue dans tous les sens. On voit le bout de la branche sans problème, mais on chercher pendant des années l’autre bout de cette fichue branche, avant de finir par comprendre que la branche n’a jamais eu qu’un seul bout.

Voila, Derek est ce genre de casse-tête là.

Parce que, soyons honnête, l’attitude de Derek est clairement incompréhensible.

D’abord, il le drague. Et plutôt lourdement en plus.

Ensuite, il le menace et l’ignore.

Et pour finir, il fait copain-copain.

Stiles ne sait plus quoi penser. Et il n’aime pas ça.

Le jeune Stilinski est fils de policier. Il aime résoudre les énigmes et quand il n’y arrive pas, ça l’agace prodigieusement.

Il décide d’en parler à Lydia.

OoOoO

La relation entre Lydia et Stiles est… Heu étrange ? Va pour étrange.

Au premier abord, on pourrait penser que la rouquine est un mignon moineau sans cervelle. Non, pas un moineau. Un colibri. Vous savez, ces magnifiques oiseaux qui doivent toujours battre des ailes sinon ils meurent ? Voilà, ces oiseaux-là.

Sauf que quand on la connait, on se rend compte qu’elle n’est pas que belle et que son magnifique plumage cache un cerveau redoutable et une langue plus acérée que les serres d’un aigle.

Lydia Martin est terrifiquement intelligente. Ça fait flipper, sérieux.

N’empêche qu’elle est la femme de la situation.

Un jour, alors qu’ils doivent travailler sur un devoir de Littérature Anglaise (Mme Blake est adorable, mais rendez un devoir en retard et elle vous égorgera), il se décide

               - Lydia, je peux te poser une question ?

               - Techniquement, tu viens de le faire, rétorque-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. Maintenant, bosse !

               - Ça concerne Derek, insiste-t-il.

La jeune fille soupire, lève les yeux au ciel dans un silencieux « pourquoi moi ? » et repousse ses notes

               - Je t’écoute.

               - Je ne comprends pas son comportement envers moi, dit simplement le garçon.

Elle soupire à nouveau, réfléchit, puis finalement, déclare :

               - Ce que je vais te confier est un secret. Enfin, en parti. Tu ne devrais jamais lui en parler, jure-le !

               - Je te le jure, promet-il, solennellement.

Elle le fixe longtemps, comme si elle pouvait juger de sa sincérité avec un simple regard. Ce qu’elle lit sur son visage doit la satisfaire parce qu’elle commence à raconter :

               - Il y a deux ans, Derek a rencontré une femme. Elle l’a séduit et s’est servi de lui pour essayer d’obtenir quelque chose de sa mère. Personne ne sait quoi exactement. Quand elle n’a pas eu ce qu’elle voulait, elle a essayé de faire brûler vive toute la famille. Depuis, Derek a du mal à faire confiance.

               - Attend, l’interrompit Stiles. Derek ne me fait pas confiance parce qu’il a peur que je fasse du mal à sa famille ?

               - Non, s’exaspère-t-elle. Enfin, peut-être, j’en sais rien. Derek est plus compliqué que ça ! Il y a quelque chose de plus, je le sais, mais je n’ai pas réussi à savoir ce que c’était. Et crois-moi, j’ai essayé.

Que Lydia Martin ne réussisse pas à obtenir gain de cause est inimaginable. C’est comme demander au soleil de se lever au sud. Impossible.

               - Après ça, Derek a changé. Les gens ont été divisés en trois catégories. Ceux de confiance, sa famille et la bande principalement. Les baisables. Et les autres.

               - D’accord, acquiesce lentement le jeune homme. Et je me situe où moi ?

               - Tu navigues.

               - Je navigue ? S’exclame-t-il.

               - Tu navigues, confirme-t-elle. Tu es passé de la catégorie « baisable » à la catégorie « les autres ». Et maintenant, tu fais lentement mais surement ton chemin vers la catégorie « confiance ».

               - D’accord. Et comment j’ai fait ça ? Interroge-t-il encore.

               - Et qu’est-ce que j’en sais moi ? S’énerve-t-elle. J’ai l’air d’une psy ? Tu as du faire quelque chose pour qu’il ait l’impression qu’il peut avoir confiance, non ?

               - Pas que je me souvienne non, soupire-t-il. Un jour, on s’évite et on ne se parle pas. Le lendemain, il menace de m’asseoir et de me faire manger de force.

               - Tu l’aimes bien, pas vrai ? Sourit-elle.

               - C’est difficile d’apprécier quelqu’un qui tu ne connais pas, fait-il remarquer. Même Boyd parle plus que lui.

               - Eh bien, invite le à sortir et apprend à le connaitre, propose-t-elle.

Stiles bafouille.

               - Mais… Et si… Il va croire que… Je veux pas que… Argh !

               - Ah les garçons ! S’exaspère Lydia. Maintenant, tais-toi et travaille. Si j’ai moins qu’un A à ce devoir à cause de toi, ça va mal se passer pour toi 

Allez savoir pourquoi, Lydia Martin fait plus flipper qu’un terroriste qui canarde à tout va.

Stiles se remet donc au travail, l’esprit empli de questions qui n’ont absolument rien à voir avec la Littérature Anglaise.

OoOoO

Derek commence à désespérer. Nous sommes début Décembre et il n’a toujours pas avancé d’un pouce avec Stiles.

Oh, ils parlent et passent du temps ensemble, ça oui. Pas de problème. Sauf qu’ils ne sont jamais seuls. Et ça commence à profondément l’agacer.

Comment voulez-vous qu’il gagne son pari s’il n’est jamais seul avec Stiles pour qu’il tombe amoureux de lui ?

Ou peut-être que c’est la bonne stratégie, allez savoir. Le jeune chef de bande surprend parfois le regard du fils du Shérif sur lui. Mais c’est un regard différent de celui des autres.

Stiles n’a pas l’air de le soupeser ou d’essayer de le déshabiller du regard. Non le regard de l’autre adolescent est différent. C’est comme s’il essayait de lire en Derek et de le comprendre sans avoir besoin de parler.

Parler… Ah !

Cette blague ! S’il y a quelqu’un qui ne la ferme jamais, c’est bien Stiles Stilinski.

Le problème, c’est que Derek pourrait l’écouter parler pendant des heures. Ce qu’il fait en plus. Vous en connaissez beaucoup vous, des sportifs soi-disant illettrés qui écoutent un hyperactif déblatérer sur la circoncision pendant deux heures ? AH ! Ouais, Derek non plus.

N’empêche que s’il veut gagner son pari, le jeune Hale doit faire quelque chose. Le bal de l’hiver est dans 20 jours.

20 jours…

C’est super court pour faire en sorte que quelqu’un tombe amoureux, non ? Autant dire que Derek a intérêt à se bouger le cul.

Alors, il prend son courage à deux mains et décide d’inviter Stiles à un rendez-vous. Un vrai.

OoOoO

Ça ne se passe pas vraiment comme Derek l’espérait. Alors ok, Stiles dit « oui » pour aller voir un film avec lui. Et le film est excellent, vraiment. Mais ce n’est pas vraiment ce que Derek avait en tête.

Depuis quand va-t-on réellement au cinéma quand on propose d’y aller ?

Ou alors, il n’y a que pour Derek que « ça te dirait d’aller au ciné ? » veut dire « Allons-nous envoyer en l’air dans la réserve » ?

Bon, connaissant la réputation de Stiles, ça aurait plutôt été « Tenons-nous par la main, pendant que tu parles et que je t’écoute. » Mais non, même pas.

Les deux adolescents vont au cinéma –chacun de leurs côtés. Quand Derek lui dit qu’il passera le prendre, Stiles répond simplement qu’il le rejoindra là-bas-, ils regardent le film sans même se tenir la main –Quand Derek tente une approche, glissant lentement sa main pour la poser sur celle du bavard, Stiles déplace la sienne au même moment, mettant son coude sur l’accoudoir et sa tête dans sa paume.

C’est Frustrant.

Alors Derek sort un vieux truc du placard. Un truc que même un gamin de 12 ans aurait honte d’utiliser, mais à situation désespérée, mesure désespérée.

Le jeune Hale fait semblant de bailler, étire très loin ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, puis laisse retomber le gauche sur le rebord du dossier du siège du fauteuil de Stiles, avec l’intention de le glisser discrètement sur les épaules de l’autre ado. Sauf que :

               - Tu es fatigué ? Lui chuchote Stiles. Tu veux y aller ?

« Et merde ! » Rage intérieurement Derek. « Je vais jamais y arriver ! J’aurais dû parier que je me le taperais jamais, ça aurait été plus simple ! »

               - Non, non, c’est bon, assure-t-il à voix basse.

Voila comment se passe le rencard qui tourne au film entre potes.

OoOoO

En sortant du cinéma et alors que Stiles babille joyeusement sur le film et que Derek le raccompagne à sa voiture en parfait gentleman –AH !-, le jeune Hale décide d’y aller plus franchement.

Arrivé à côté de la jeep bleue claire, le chef de bande attrape soudain le fils du Shérif, le plaque contre la portière et se colle à lui.

               - D-Derek ? Balbutie Stiles. Qu’est-ce que… ?

               - Tu as juste à dire non, souffle-t-il. Et J’arrêterais.

Puis il se penche et pose ses lèvres sur celles légèrement entrouvertes de Stiles.

OoOoO

Le cerveau de Stiles est en surchauffe, proche du court-circuit. Il se demande vaguement si quelqu’un n’a pas mis quelque chose dans le coca qu’il a bu pendant la séance, parce que clairement, il hallucine.

Derek Hale ne peut pas être en train de l’embrasser. C’est impossible.

Tous les ragots qu’il a entendu sur le jeune homme –et en trois mois, il en a entendu une quantité faramineuse- aucun n’a jamais fait mention de baiser. Tout le monde est unanime, Derek Hale n’embrasser pas. Jamais.

Et Stiles peut le comprendre, principalement grâce à l’histoire que Lydia lui a racontée. Après une trahison pareille, embrasser quelqu’un doit être juste trop intime.

Et puis, toute pensée cohérente quitte son cerveau quand la langue de l’autre jeune se glisse dans sa bouche et vient jouer avec la sienne.

Il gémit et participe activement au baiser.

OoOoO

Derek est en feu. Stiles lui rend son baiser d’une façon tellement innocente et en même temps si passionné. C’est presque trop.

Le jeune Hale se perd dans la chaleur humide, joue avec la langue du jeune Stilinski, mordille sa lèvre inférieure et recommence, encore et encore.

Ça fait deux ans qu’il n’a embrassé personne. Plus depuis Kate. Et avant elle, il n’y a eu que Paige.

Paige était –Et l’est probablement toujours- une douce jeune fille. Ils avaient l’habitude de se tenir la main et les seuls baisers qu’ils ont échangés étaient de simples smacks.

Mais dieu ! Embrasser Stiles, c’est comme trouver une oasis après avoir traversé le désert.

La bouche du jeune Stilinski a le goût de la menthe, du coca et du sucre et juste en dessous de tout ça, il y a un petit goût que Derek n’arrive pas à définir, mais auquel il pourrait facilement devenir accro.

Et les sons qui s’échappent de cette bouche ! De quoi vouloir les entendre tout le temps. Il y a des petits soupirs, des gémissements et des grognements.

Derek en veut plus, beaucoup plus.

Il veut savoir à quoi ressembleraient ces sons s’il y ajoutait des caresses. Il veut savoir si Stiles serait agressif ou timide au lit.

Est-ce qu’il se laisserait faire, prenant les caresses, les baisers et les morsures que Derek lui donnerait sans savoir comment les rendre ?

Ou au contraire, rendrait-il tout avec la même urgence, douceur ou passion que Derek ?

Le jeune Hale doit se faire violence pour ne pas entrainer Stiles dans la jeep et le découvrir, là maintenant. Après tout, il a préservatif et lubrifiant dans sa poche et la jeep est garé dans un coin sombre du parking.

Il pourrait… Il pourrait…

Il pourrait être Kate…

Derek s’écarte brusquement de Stiles et observe le visage du jeune homme.

Les pupilles de Stiles sont complètement dilatées, ses joues sont rouges et sa respiration est hachée.

Derek sait sans l’ombre d’un doute qu’il pourrait prendre sa virginité, ici et maintenant, et Stiles le laisserai faire.

Sauf qu’il ne peut pas lui faire ça.

Ne prenez pas ça pour de la gentillesse ou de la lâcheté. Et ce ne serait pas la première virginité qu’il prendrait.

Prenez Kyle Valenti par exemple, le fils de l’ancien Shérif. Kyle est le stéréotype de l’hétéro pur jus. Le capitaine de l’équipe de Football Américain qui sort avec la Pom-pom girl en chef depuis deux ans, Liz Parker. Eh bien, Derek a baisé Kyle sur le capot de sa voiture, dans les bois, pendant que Liz regardait. La Pom-pom girl lui a même dit que c’était l’idée de Kyle. Autant pour l’image de petit couple propre sur soi qu’ils donnaient avant ça.

Mais Derek ne peut pas faire ça à Stiles.

Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, le jeune Hale se soucie de son partenaire et ça lui laisse une sensation étrange au creux du ventre. Sensation qu’il n’a aucune envie d’analyser. Pas maintenant et peut-être même jamais.

Doucement, il se penche et dépose des baisers plus tendres, moins avides, sur la bouche de Stiles.

Il finit par murmurer :

               - Tu devrais y aller.

               - Hein ? Marmonne Stiles, très occupé à se serrer contre lui et à essayer de l’emmener dans un autre baiser dévastateur.

               - Stiles, mon self-control ne tient vraiment plus à grand-chose là, gronde-t-il. Et tu ne m’aides vraiment pas à me retenir en te collant à moi comme ça. J’ai trop envie de toi.

La réaction de Stiles est presque comique.

Il sursaute, s’écarte et rougit furieusement.

               - Désolé, murmure-t-il en baissant honteusement la tête. J’ai… Je… Je ne fais pas ce genre de choses d’habitude.

               - Hey, fait doucement le mauvais garçon en lui relevant gentiment la tête et en embrassant chastement ses lèvres. N’ai jamais honte de tes envies. Pas avec moi, d’accord ? J’ai envie de toi, à un point que tu n’imagines pas. Mais une première fois dans une voiture, c’est pas l’idéal. Fais-moi confiance là-dessus. Et puis, on a le temps.

Stiles écarquille les yeux.

               - Qui es-tu et qu’as-tu fais de Derek Hale ? Demande le fils du Shérif.

Derek fronce les sourcils.

               - Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

               - Oh allez, Derek, ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas, ironise Stiles. Tu couches avec tout ce qui passe à ta portée. Et je suis assez honnête pour avouer que je n’aurais pas dit non. Tu n’es pas le genre de mec à ne pas profiter d’une occasion et à prendre ton temps avec quelqu’un. Pourquoi je serais différent ?

Le jeune Hale recule, blessé. Oui, les paroles du jeune homme lui font mal, même si elles sont vraies. Mais comme on dit, il n’y a que la vérité qui blesse.

               - C’est comme ça que tu me vois ? Demande-t-il. Comme une salope qui saute sur tout le monde ?

Stiles se contente de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et hausse un sourcil narquois.

Derek fait quelques pas, soupire, puis revient vers Stiles qui n’a pas bouger et pose les mains sur ses hanches.

               - Tu as raison et un jour je t’expliquerais pourquoi. Ça n’empêche que je veux quelque chose de plus avec toi.

               - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Insiste Stiles.

               - Je ne sais pas, avoue Derek. C’est comme ça.

Etrangement, dans sa tête, il ne pense pas au pari.

C’est au tour de Stiles de soupirer. Le jeune Stilinski décroise les bras et les passe autour de la taille de Derek.

               - Ok, je peux me contenter de ça pour le moment.

               - D’accord.

Derek dépose un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres encore rouge de passion de l’autre ado et sourit.

               - Du coup, on est quoi ? Questionne très sérieusement le fils du Shérif. On sort ensemble ou…

               - Petit-ami, répond tout de suite le chef de bande.

Intérieurement, Derek lève les yeux au ciel. La gamine de 12 ans, qui a apparemment élu domicile dans sa tête, est de retour. Il se ficherait des claques, sérieux.

Et puis, ça n’a plus autant d’importance, parce que Stiles lui sourit d’une façon si incroyable que soudain plus rien d’autre n’existe.

               - Je n’ai jamais eu de petit-ami, avoue le jeune au regard de miel.

               - Moi non plus, avoue Derek. Ça devrait être intéressant.

Et il ne peut pas s’empêcher d’embrasser encore son petit-ami.

L’expression lui monte à la tête comme les bulles d’un champagne.

A regret, le jeune Hale finit par s’écarter.

               - File ! Ordonne-t-il. Avant que je ne change d’avis.

Stiles ricane, l’embrasse et monte dans sa voiture. Derek le regarde partir en lui rendant son petit geste de la main.

Une fois seul et sans témoin, il lève les yeux au ciel et marmonne :

               - Un petit-ami. Je suis dans une putain de merde !

OoOoO

Stiles rentre chez lui sans voir une seule minute du trajet et sans pouvoir s’empêcher de sourire comme un idiot. Il monte dans sa chambre et allume immédiatement son pc pour lancer Skype. Il doit parler avec Scott, il faut qu’il le dise à quelqu’un ou il va exploser.

C’est avec soulagement qu’il voit que Scott est en ligne. En même temps, son meilleur ami est toujours connecté, même quand il n’est pas là. Il envoie un message et espère qu’il va rapidement lui répondre.

Quand Scott apparait à l’écran, il a les cheveux dans tous les sens, un magnifique suçon dans le cou et n’a visiblement pas de T-Shirt.

               - J’interromps quelque chose peut-être ? Taquine gentiment Stiles.

               - Absolument rien, répond le jeune McCall en rougissant. C’est… Heu….

Stiles ricane. Et éclate franchement de rire quand Allison se lève du lit et qu’Isaac entre dans la chambre.

               - Oui, je vois, sourit-il. Je n’ai rien interrompu, c’était déjà fini.

               - La ferme Stilinski, s’exclame Isaac.

               - Fermez-la tous les deux ! Ordonne Allison en se penchant par-dessus l’épaule de Scott. Parle !

               - Parle ? Fait semblant de ne pas comprendre le bavard. De quoi veux-tu parler, Ô douce Allison ?

               - Ne fais pas le mariole, l’enjoint le blond qui s’installe carrément sur les genoux du brun. Tu sais qu’on peut totalement appeler Derek pour savoir.

               - Je serais curieux de voir ça, ricane Stiles.

               - Très bien, réplique Allison.

La jeune fille disparait de l’écran et revient quelques instants plus tard, téléphone à l’oreille.

Derek doit décrocher assez rapidement, parce qu’elle dit presqu’aussitôt :

               - Parle !

               « … »

               - Ton rendez-vous avec Stiles ! Il ne veut rien nous dire !

Deux secondes plus tard, elle fixe son téléphone interloquée.

               - Il… M’a raccroché au nez, bafouille-t-elle.

               - Ok, Stiles, parle, fait Isaac. Qu’est-ce que tu as fait à Derek ?

Scott suit la conversation en souriant moqueusement. Il sait parfaitement qu’il aura toute l’histoire quand les deux curieux ne seront pas dans le coin.

               - Comment ça, qu’est-ce que j’ai fait à Derek ?

               - Derek nous raconte toujours tout sans se faire prier, dit Allison. Toujours !

               - Eh bien, pas cette fois, grogne Stiles. Bonne nuit, sortez couverts !

Et il termine l’appel.

Alors comme ça, Derek raconte toujours tout à ses amis ? Et cette fois, il ne dit rien ? Le jeune Stilinski se demande bien pourquoi.

Un bip lui annonce l’arrivée d’un sms et alors qu’il lit le message, une sensation de nausée s’installe dans son estomac.

               « Alors ? Tu vas m’aider ? »  

Le jeune se dit qu’il doit parler de toute urgence à son père.

OoOoO

Derek est allongé sur son lit, contemplant le plafond blanc de sa chambre et réfléchissant à ses derniers choix de vie. Ou plutôt à ce qui a fait qu’il a pris certaines décisions.

Petit-ami…

Non mais il doit avoir perdu la tête. Ça ne lui ressemble absolument pas.

Il aurait facilement pu se taper Stiles. Et quoi de mieux que quelques séances de sexe bien torrides pour faire tomber un mec amoureux ? Surtout un mec qui n’a jamais eu personne avant. Ce serait tellement facile.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne l’a pas fait, bon dieu ?!

Le jeune est détourné de ses pensées par son téléphone. Un coup d’œil à l’écran lui apprend que c’est Allison. Il soupire en décrochant.

               - Quoi ? grogne-t-il.

               « Parle ! » Attaque-t-elle immédiatement.

               - Parler de quoi ?

               « Ton rendez-vous avec Stiles ! Il ne veut rien dire ! »

Derek raccroche sans répondre.

Pour la première fois en deux ans, il ne raconte rien à ses amis. Bon, en même temps, il n’y a rien dont il ait envie de se vanter.

Qu’est-ce qu’il pourrait bien leur dire ? Stiles et moi, on sort ensemble ? C’est mon petit-ami ?

Si ça continue comme ça, il va bientôt passer des soirées avec Lydia, Allison et Erica à parler chiffons, maquillages et garçons. L’horreur.

Il se tourne, bourre son oreiller de coup de poing et s’installe pour essayer de dormir.

C’est décidé, demain matin, il dira à Stiles que c’est une mauvaise idée. Voila. C’est la meilleure chose à faire.

Il s’endort avec le goût de Stiles dans la bouche.

OoOoO

Scott et Stiles sont devant le lycée. Ils discutent à côté de la jeep.

               - Attend ! Attend ! Tu veux dire quoi par « Derek est ton petit-ami » ? S’exclame Scott. Derek ne fait pas dans les petits-amis ! Il ne sort pas avec les gens, il les baise et pis c’est tout.

               - Ecoute, je n’en sais pas plus que toi, rétorque Stiles, un peu agacé. Les gens changent, Derek a le droit de changer. Pourquoi tout le monde s’attend à ce qu’il soit toujours le même ? Je veux dire, ok, j’ai entendu tous les ragots, probablement plusieurs fois d’ailleurs, mais ça ne veut pas dire Derek a toujours été comme ça ou qu’il le sera toujours.

               - Oh gosh, tu ressembles à une fille qui pense qu’elle peut changer le mauvais garçon, gémit le jeune à la mâchoire biais. Tu sais, ces mauvais films ou ces bouquins où la fille rencontre le mauvais garçon et pense qu’elle peut le changer par la force de son amour ou une connerie comme ça.

               - Oh putain, j’espère pas, proteste le fils du Shérif. Je hais ce genre de films ou de livres. N’empêche que je n’ai rien fait à Derek. C’est lui qui a proposé, je n’y suis pour rien. Et puis, je l’aime bien. Il est drôle, gentil et on a de bonnes discussions. Enfin, je parle et il grogne aux moments appropriés. Et soyons honnête, il est pas dégueulasse à regarder.

               - Oh putain, gémit encore Scott. Tu es déjà à moitié amoureux de lui !!

               - Mais non, fait Stiles, exaspéré. Et même si c’est le cas, c’est pas si grave. Allez, viens on va en cours.

Scott suit son meilleur ami, inquiet. Tout ça ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

OoOoO

Ce matin-là, voici ce qu’ « on » raconte à travers les couloirs du lycée. Les rumeurs se propagent comme un feu dans la brousse.

Derek et Stiles auraient été vus au cinéma.

Derek et Stiles se seraient embrassés.

Derek et Stiles seraient arrivés séparément au lycée, MAIS, se seraient rejoints devant le casier du fils du Shérif et auraient échangés un baiser d’anthologie.

Personne n’y croit. Tout le monde connait Derek et sa façon d’agir. Tout le monde sait qu’il n’embrasse pas, jamais. Certains ont tenté et s’y sont cassé les dents. Tout le monde sait qu’il ne sort avec personne. Même les meilleurs coups que le jeune Hale ait eu –et ce n’est pas de la vantardise, Derek le dit trop peu souvent pour que ce ne soit pas vrai- n’ont pas eu droit à une seconde chance.

Alors certains des lycéens veulent bien croire que les deux ados ont été au ciné ensemble, mais entre potes, voilà tout. Ce n’est pas très différent des fois où Derek y va avec Isaac ou Boyd. Le fait qu’il y soit allé avec le petit nouveau ne veut absolument rien dire.

Tout change à l’heure du déjeuner.

OoOoO

( _Note de l’auteur : si j’ai bien compris ce que j’ai pu lire, aux états unis, il y a différentes heures de repas au lycée. Sauf que, comme d’habitude, j’aime arranger les choses à ma sauce. Donc tout le lycée à la même pause déjeuner. BH est une petite ville, donc pas énormément de lycéens. Disons entre 300 et 400 ;) )_

Les élèves regardent le groupe avec curiosité. Scott et Stiles ne les ont pas encore rejoints et les yeux sont braqués sur Derek. Il a la désagréable impression d’être la nouvelle attraction d’un zoo. Il se promet de ne plus jamais regarder les animaux en cage de la même façon. Il les plaint.

Déjà qu’il n’a absolument pas collé à son plan…

Sérieux, il lui a pris quoi de sauter sur Stiles comme ça, ce matin ? C’est comme si…. Comme si c’était plus fort que lui.

C’est officiel, il est dans la merde. Il l’était déjà avant, mais il pensait pouvoir s’en sortir. Maintenant, il sait qu’il est dedans. Et étrangement, ça ne le dérange pas plus que ça. Après tout, sortir avec Stiles peut être… Intéressant. Il décide que ce sera intéressant. Ce ne sera pas marrant ou bien ou le meilleur truc qui ne lui soit jamais arrivé. Nope !

               - Putain, mais ils ont quoi aujourd’hui, à me regarder comme ça ? Gronde-t-il.

               - Oh arrête ! Tu aimes quand tout le monde te regarde, fait remarquer Erica.

               - Pas comme ça.

               - Oh pauvre bébé qui veut qu’on l’admire, mais pas qu’on l’observe, ricane-t-elle.

               - Erica, la ferme !

               - Oh, mais détend toi, Hale, s’exclame-t-elle, agacée. Ils veulent juste savoir si les rumeurs sont vraies.

               - Quelles rumeurs ? Demande Derek.

               - Tu n’as pas eu le temps de passer à la bibliothèque ce matin ? S’étonne Allison. Tout le lycée ne parle que de ça.

Derek commence à voir rouge. Est-ce que quelqu’un va finir par répondre à ses questions ?

               - Quelles rumeurs ? Insiste-t-il.

               - Il paraitrait que tu t’es dégotté un jouet régulier, ricane Jackson. Tu vas perdre ton pari, mec.

Sur une impulsion, le jeune Hale déclare :

               - Ne m’appelle pas mec, ne l’appelle pas « un jouet » et ferme ta gueule sur ce pari. J’abandonne. 

Six paires d’yeux choqués se fixent sur lui.

               - Tu veux bien répéter ça ? Balbutie le snob.

               - T’as parfaitement compris, s’exaspère le Basketteur. Le pari est annulé. Tu as la Camaro pour 30 jours. Consécutifs ou quand tu veux, je m’en fiche.

               - Aboulez le fric, s’écrit Erica. J’ai gagné !

Les 5 autres sortent tous un billet de 20$ qu’ils tendent à Erica.

               - Ça veut dire quoi ça ? S’inquiète Derek.

Ça pue, non ?

               - J’ai parié que tu annulerais le pari avant la fin, parce que tu aurais des sentiments pour Bambi. Et j’avais raison !

               - Bambi ? Sérieusement ? Soupire-t-il.

               - Oh, je t’en prie, intervient Lydia. T’as vu ses yeux ? Totalement Bambi-esque.

               - Carrément, enchérit Allison.

               - Vous êtes ridicule, vous le savez ? Et je n’ai pas de sentiment pour Stiles ! Proteste-t-il avec un temps de retard.

               - Mais bien sûr, ricane Isaac. La marmotte, tu connais ?

Seul Boyd ne dit absolument rien. Le jeune black se contente de lui sourire d’un air entendu.

Ce qui agace prodigieusement le jeune Hale. Mais quand même moins que les regards des autres étudiants.

Derek a toujours été un peu tête brûlée, entendez par là qu’il agit avant de réfléchir.

Alors quand Stiles et Scott entrent dans le réfectoire, Derek se lève et marche vers eux avec détermination.

Stiles n’a que le temps de dire : « Der… » avant d’être efficacement réduit au silence par la bouche impérieuse qui couvre soudain la sienne.

Le jeune Stilinski ne peut s’empêcher de gémir. Sérieux, son petit-ami embrasse trop bien.

Quand le jeune Hale le relâche, Stiles a les yeux rêveurs, la bouche rouge et enflée et le cerveau dans le brouillard.

               - Stiles ? Fait Derek.

               - Hum ?

               - Tu viens manger ? Lui demande le chef de bande, amusé.

               - Hein ? Ah. Ouais.

Qui pourrait avoir envie de manger après un baiser pareil, sérieux ?

Ce n’est qu’une fois à table que le fils du Shérif se rend compte que tous les regards sont braqués sur lui. Ou du moins, sur leur table. Il espère vraiment que personne ne s’intéresse réellement à lui.

               - Pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde ? Chuchote-t-il.

               - Mec, grogne Jackson, tu te tapes Derek Hale, tu t’attendais à qu-AÏÏÏÏÏÏE !!!

Un pied vient brutalement de rentrer en contact avec son tibia. Et le regard noir du jeune Hale le renseigne très facilement sur le responsable.

               - Il ne se tape pas Derek Hale, gronde le coupable. On sort ensemble.

L’expression complètement choquée du snob les fait tous éclater de rire.

OoOoO

Etrangement, leur relation fonctionne. Ils parlent, rient, argumentent et Derek commence à se dire qu’avoir un petit-ami, ce n’est pas si mal.

Lydia –Lydia, bon dieu !- elle-même l’a, un jour, serré dans ses bras en disant que c’était bien de le retrouver.

Derek se rend compte, qu’en effet, il redevient lentement, mais sûrement, celui qu’il était avant Kate. Et ça le fait sourire.

OoOoO

Les deux semaines suivantes sont une succession de rires, de rendez-vous et même d’engueulades. Enfin, plutôt de chamailleries. Des petits riens qui ne durent que quelques heures, principalement parce qu’ils peuvent être aussi têtus que des mules.

Pendant ces quelques heures où ils se feront plus la gueule qu’autre chose, Derek et Stiles –ou Sterek, comme les appelle en riant leurs amis- sont examinés à la loupe par les autres lycéens. Et certains vont même jusqu’à tenter de les approcher. Plutôt directement, en ce qui concerne Derek –ça te dit un tour dans la réserve ?-, alors que Stiles a droit à un peu plus de respect –Et si on allait boire un café ?

Ça devrait au minimum les agacer. Ce qui est étonnant, c’est que ça les fait rire et bien souvent, c’est ce qui met fin aux bouderies.

Vous connaissez les adages « Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin » et « C’était trop beau pour être vrai » ?

Oui, Derek et Stiles aussi…

OoOoO

La veille du Bal, le jeudi, Derek est dans sa voiture, ronchonnant qu’il a autre chose à faire qu’aller chercher les affaires de sa mère au pressing. Être avec Stiles par exemple.

La pensée le fait sourire. Il n’en revient pas comme leur relation est simple. Pas forcément facile, parce qu’il leur arrive de s’engueuler mais Derek ne voudrait pas que les choses se passent autrement. Les séances de réconciliation sont juste fabuleuses, même si ça ne les sort pas de leurs vêtements.

Le jeune homme s’est rendu compte qu’il aimait qu’ils prennent leur temps.

S’ils avaient couché directement ensemble, aurait-il découvert ce point sensible juste sous l’oreille de Stiles ? Point qu’il aime lécher, suçoter et mordiller parce que ça fait gémir son petit-ami d’une façon si délicieuse que Derek pourrait en jouir dans son pantalon ? La réponse est non. Il aurait baisé Stiles et puis c’est tout.

Alors qu’il sort du pressing et qu’il place les affaires de sa mère sur la banquette arrière, il aperçoit la voiture de Stiles garée devant le Starbucks. La jeep bleue est facilement reconnaissable et Derek sourit à l’idée d’aller surprendre le jeune homme.

Quand il entre dans le café, le jeune chef de bande cherche l’autre adolescent du regard et fini par le découvrir dans un renfoncement. Il fait trois pas avant de s’arrêter, parce qu’il se rend compte que Stiles n’est pas seul. Il est avec une femme blonde. Ils rient ensemble et… Se tiennent par la main ?

Derek fronce les sourcils. Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire ?

De plus, il y a quelque chose de familier dans la manière dont la femme bouge. Elle tourne la tête et…

Le jeune Hale ne sait pas comment il arrive à sortir du Starbucks sans faire d’esclandre et sans que personne ne le remarque.

Il s’engouffre dans sa voiture et essaye de contrôler sa respiration. Mais il a du mal. C’est compliqué de ne pas s’effondrer alors qu’il découvre que la première personne à qui il fait confiance en deux ans, quelqu’un dont il n’est pas loin d’être amoureux, est en relation étroite –très étroite !- avec la femme qui a presque détruit sa vie.

Stiles et Kate.

Riant, se tenant la main, agissant comme s’ils se connaissaient parfaitement et comme s’ils avaient l’habitude de se rencontrer. Il n’est pas difficile d’en conclure certaines choses.

Les mains tremblantes, Derek sort son téléphone et envoie un message à Jackson.

D : 911. Chez moi. Vengeance.

J : Je préviens les autres.

D : Ni Allison, ni Isaac. Sont plus dignes de confiance.

J : Le petit enculé a fait quoi ?

D : Kate.

La réponse de Jackson est un incroyable méli-mélo de lettres et de symboles, ce qui doit vouloir dire qu’il jure comme un charretier.

Derek rentre chez lui. Il était tellement concentré sur Stiles, qu’il n’a vu ni l’adjoint Parrish, ni l’adjoint Clarck dans le café.

OoOoO

A peine 20 minutes plus tard, Jackson, Lydia, Erica et Boyd sont dans sa chambre avec lui.

Le jeune Whittemore commence à déblatérer sur la meilleure façon de faire du mal à Stiles, quand sa petite amie claque :

               - Jackson, la ferme ! Derek, parle !

Il leur raconte, sans rien omettre, tout ce qu’il a vu au Starbucks. Tout dans les moindres détails.

               - J’allais lui dire pour le pari et le supplier de me pardonner. Je suis tellement stupide, conclut-il. Je n’aurais jamais dû lui faire confiance, surtout pas après qu’Allison ai dit qu’il connaissait Kate.

               - Jacks, tu as besoin d’un coup de main pour lui casser la gueule ? Demande Erica, avec un sourire carnassier.

               - On ne peut pas lui casser la gueule, contre Boyd. C’est le fils du Shérif.

Jackson et Erica soupirent en cœur et ont l’air déçu.

               - J’ai une idée, sourit Lydia, d’un air qui donnerait des cauchemars à Machiavel.

OoOoO

Stiles termine de nouer sa cravate et se regarde nerveusement dans le miroir.

Ce n’est pas son premier rendez-vous avec Derek, mais cette fois, c’est différent. Ce soir, il va dire à son petit-ami qu’il a des sentiments pour lui, de très forts sentiments- et qu’il se sent prêt à pousser leur relation à un autre niveau.

Et dieu que c’est cliché !

Le jeune vierge qui perd sa virginité avec le mauvais garçon, le soir du bal du lycée.

Au moins, ce n’est pas le bal de promo, tente-t-il de se rassurer.

Ça ne change rien. Il est toujours ultra-nerveux.

Et si Derek se moque de lui ? Et si quelque part, le fait que le jeune homme n’est jamais tenté de pousser les choses plus loin voulait dire qu’il ne le veut pas vraiment ?

Non, Derek a dit qu’il voulait aller lentement, il le respecte, voilà tout. C’est donc à lui d’activer les choses.

Un coup frappé à sa porte lui fait tourner la tête et il sourit à son père qui le regarde avec fierté depuis l’embrasure.

               - Hey, papa.

               - Hey fils, ça va ? Demande le Shérif en haussant un sourcil amusé.

               - Un peu nerveux, avoue Stiles.

Son père entre dans sa chambre.

               - Viens là, l’enjoint-il. Ton nœud de cravate est de travers.

               - Je sais, soupire le jeune en se rapprochant. Ça fait trois fois que je le refais et ça veut toujours pas.

               - C’est sûr que les mains qui tremblent, ça n’aide pas, commente l’adulte en refaisant le nœud. Ton bras, ça va ?

               - Ça va très bien, papa, je te le promets, dit le fils avec une exaspération amusée.

John pose les mains sur les épaules de Stiles et plante son regard dans le sien.

               - Je suis fier de toi, déclare-t-il. Ta mère le serait aussi et quand il le saura, je suis sûr que Derek le sera encore plus. Ce que tu as fait était très courageux.

               - Merci, murmure le plus jeune avec une voix légèrement étranglée.

Les deux hommes s’enlacent jusqu’à ce que la sonnette de la porte d’entrée retentisse. Ils se séparent avec un sourire et descendent.

C’est le Shérif qui ouvre la porte et quand Stiles voit Derek, il en a le souffle coupé. Son petit-ami est encore plus beau que d’habitude.

               - Hale, salut fraichement John.

               - Shérif, répond le jeune, un brin tendu.

Et le jeune Stilinski comprend que le chef de bande soit nerveux face à son père.

Après quelques instant d’un silence plus que tendu, le Shérif déclare :

               - Il rentre dans l’état exact où il part.

               - Papa !! S’écrit Stiles. Ok, on est parti, on n’est plus là. Hop hop hop !

Stiles passe la porte et pousse Derek devant lui pour rejoindre la Camaro.

               - J’ai une arme ! Crie le Shérif depuis le porche.

               - Oh mon dieu, marmonne le fils du policier. Je vais mourir d’humiliation.

Etrangement, Derek ne sourit pas au commentaire. Si c’est possible, on dirait qu’il devient même encore plus tendu.

Une fois la voiture roulant en direction du lycée –le bal se déroule dans le gymnase-, il demande :

               - Derek, ça va ?

\- Ça va, est la réponse laconique qu’il obtient.

Et soudain, le jeune Stilinski s’inquiète. Et si Derek savait tout ? Son père lui a promis que rien ne filtrera au moins jusqu’au lundi, soit trois jours plus tard, mais tout le monde parle, même les flics. Et le père de Jackson est le procureur. Le jeune snob a très bien pu entendre ce qu’il n’aurait pas dû entendre.

Quand ils arrivent sur le parking, ils descendent de voiture et Derek agrippe le biceps gauche de Stiles pour l’entrainer rapidement vers le gymnase. L’autre jeune grimace.

               - Derek, tu me fais mal, prévient-il.

               - T’es vraiment une chochotte, se moque le jeune Hale en le lâchant dès qu’ils entrent dans le gymnase.

Stiles en reste interloqué. Oh, il a l’habitude que Derek se moque de lui. Mais en temps normal, c’est gentil. Ce sont des taquineries. Là, il y a une méchanceté incompréhensible derrière le commentaire.

               - Derek, qu’est-ce que… ?

               - Je vais me chercher à boire, coupe son petit-ami.

Et il part sans un regard en arrière, en direction du buffet.

Stiles n’y comprend rien. Ça devait être une soirée spéciale et ça a à peine commencé que c’est déjà un désastre. Il soupire.

               - Stiles ! s’exclame une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourne et voit Scott, bras dessus, bras dessous avec Isaac et Allison. Ils ont fière allure, tous les trois.

               - Vous êtes superbes, leur-dit-il.

               - Toi aussi, assure Allison avec un sourire éclatant.

Les quatre jeunes discutent pendant quelques minutes, quand soudain les deux gamines que Stiles a engueulé à la bibliothèque quelques semaines plus tôt, passent devant eux, regardent le fils du Shérif et éclatent de rire.

Stiles est confus. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

Et c’est là qu’il les voit.

Il y a une trouée dans la foule des danseurs et il les voit parfaitement.

Derek et Danny…

Derek et Danny qui s’embrassent en plein milieu de la piste de danse…

Stiles aime bien Danny. C’est un mec gentil et serviable que tout le monde adore. Le jeune homme l’aime bien aussi en temps normal. Là, il pourrait le tuer. Il pourrait les tuer tous les deux. Probablement à mains nues. Ou à coups de batte de baseball. Il entend presque le craquement de l’aluminium sur leurs crânes.

Il entend une exclamation étouffée à ses côtés, mais n’y prête aucune attention. Sans qu’il puisse s’en empêcher, ses pieds bougent et il s’avance lentement vers le couple.

La foule s’écarte devant lui, mais il ne le voit pas. Il ne voit pas les sourires moqueurs, il n’entend pas les murmures et les rires.

Il s’arrête à côté des deux garçons qui s’embrassent toujours, peut-être juste un peu plus passionnément qu’avant alors que Derek empoigne les fesses de Danny pour le rapprocher de lui.

Stiles entend distinctement le gémissement du jeune Hawaïen. Probablement parce qu’il n’y a plus de musique. En arrière-plan, il entend un des professeurs qui chaperonne la soirée demander ce qu’il se passe.

C’est à ce moment-là que le jeune Hale se détache de son partenaire et regarde autour de lui, comme s’il se souvenait seulement de l’endroit où il se trouve.

Quand son regard se pose sur Stiles, Derek _sourit_.

Le jeune Stilinski déglutit péniblement.

               - Derek, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

               - Ça se voit pas ? Se moque le basketteur. Danny et moi allions nous trouver un coin tranquille.

               - Quoi ?

               - Oh ! Même ça, il faut te l’expliquer ? Ricane Derek. Je savais que tu étais puceau, mais je ne pensais pas que c’était à ce point-là. Eh bien, puisqu’il faut tout t’expliquer, Danny et moi allions baiser. Puisque je n’ai plus à faire semblant d’être intéressé par toi, je peux recommencer à m’amuser.

               - Semblant ? Balbutie Stiles.

               - Allons allons, ironise l’autre ado. Tu n’as quand même pas cru que je te voulais vraiment, pas vrai ? C’était juste une manière de me venger de ton père. Un pari, que j’ai perdu d’ailleurs, merci pour ça.

Stiles déglutit encore, sentant une nausée acide remonter dans sa gorge.

Il repense à tous les moments qu’ils ont passés ensemble. Tous les rires, toutes les conversations et tous les baisers. Tout ça pour un… _Pari ?_

Le jeune Stilinski a soudain une sueur froide qui se forme dans son dos, quand il pense à ce qu’il avait programmé pour ce soir.

Sans un mot, il tourne les talons et quitte le gymnase avant de vomir devant tout le monde. Il a eu assez d’humiliation pour toute une vie. Il est vite rejoint par Isaac et Scott qui l’escortent sans un mot.

Allison se plante devant Derek et lui colle son poing dans le visage. Le jeune homme recule de trois pas et ravale le sang qui vient d’envahir sa bouche.

               - T’as de la chance d’être une fille, gronde-t-il.

               - Pourquoi ? Ricane-t-elle. La salope a des principes maintenant ? Première nouvelle.

Le reste de la bande les rejoint et se tient aux côtés de Derek.

Danny en profite pour s’éloigner de tout ce drame. Il se sent soudain très sale. C’était censé être une revanche innocente, parce que Stiles a trompé Derek. C’est en tout cas ce que lui a dit Jackson. Il semblerait que son meilleur ami lui ait menti, ou au moins, qu’il ne lui a pas dit toute la vérité. Mais tout ce qu’il voit, ce sont les yeux noyés de douleur de Stiles. Il décide que c’est la dernière fois qu’il rend service à Jackson. Merde, il a même besoin de nouveaux amis, en fait.

Au milieu de la piste de danse, la jeune Argent fait face à ceux qu’elle a toujours considérés comme étant sa famille de cœur.

               - Vous me dégoûtez ! Crache-t-elle. Comment avez-vous pu lui faire ça ?

               - Oh, ne fais pas ta petite sainte ! Rétorque Lydia. T’étais au courant !

               - Et qu’est-ce que tu crois que Scott va dire quand il va savoir qu’il n’est qu’une encoche de plus à votre tableau de chasse à Isaac et toi ? Attaque Derek.

               - Contrairement à toi, répond la brune, nous avons été honnêtes avec lui. Tu me dégoutes. Comment tu peux lui faire ça, après ce qu’il a fait pour toi ?

Le jeune Hale hausse un sourcil surpris. Comment ça, après ce que Stiles a fait pour lui ? Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait ?

Allison l’observe, puis éclate soudain de rire.

               - Alors ça, c’est… Impayable. Tu ne sais pas… Oh ce que je vais rire, lundi, promet-elle. Tu vas te sentir misérable et ce sera encore bien loin de ce que tu mérites.

Avec un dernier éclat de rire, elle se détourne et marche vers la sortie.

               - Ne compte pas revenir dans la bande, prévient Derek.

               - Et pourquoi je reviendrais ? Lance-t-elle par-dessus son épaule. A part votre fric et vos belles gueules, vous n’avez rien à offrir et ça ne m’a jamais intéressé.

Et ça fait mouche. Pire que le coup de poing, Derek se sent physiquement atteint par le commentaire.

Avant de sortir, la jeune fille se retourne et laisse son regard implacable errer sur la foule des étudiants.

               - Je vous conseille de lire les journaux lundi matin, ça devrait être instructif.

Après ça, très vite, la musique est relancée et tous retournent s’amuser. Tout le monde sauf Derek.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais soudain, il se sent mal. Et il n’aime pas cette sensation.

OoOoO

C’est le lundi matin, alors qu’il prend son petit déjeuner avant d’aller au lycée que les choses se compliquent. Sa mère vient lui faire un énorme câlin.

Ne vous y trompez pas, Talia Hale est une femme plus que maternelle et elle enlace et embrasse ses enfants à la moindre occasion. Derek en a l’habitude.

Pourtant, ce câlin-là à une connotation étrange. Ce n’est pas un câlin tendre, suivit d’un baiser sur la tempe et d’un « je t’aime, mon grand ». Celui-là a une sensation de soulagement et une férocité que le jeune ne comprend pas.

               - Maman ? S’inquiète-t-il, alors que le câlin dure.

Talia s’écarte et lui offre un sourire rassurant.

               - C’est rien, le rassure-t-elle. On en parlera ce soir. Oh, tu connais Stiles Stilinski ? Quel nom étrange quand même, ajoute-t-elle dans un murmure.

Derek se retient de se dandiner sur sa chaise. Pourquoi sa mère lui parle-t-elle de Stiles ? Est-ce qu’elle sait quelque chose ?

               - Stiles ? Ouais, je le connais. Pourquoi ? Demande-t-il le plus nonchalamment possible.

               - Invite-le à diner le soir de son choix, d’accord ?

               - Diner, pourquoi ?

               - Pour le remercier, évidemment. Oh mon dieu ! Je vais être en retard ! A ce soir !

Et Talia quitte la maison sans que son fils puisse lui demander de quoi elle parle.

Le remercier ? Remercier Stiles à propos de quoi ?

OoOoO

Les choses deviennent encore plus compliquées quand Derek arrive au lycée.

Le vendredi pendant et après le bal, et même le samedi, les autres lycéens l’ont traité comme un genre de héro, riant de la bonne blague qu’il a fait au nouveau. C’est comme ça que le jeune Hale se rend compte que Stiles n’est pas franchement apprécié par les autres. Trop sarcastique, trop bavard, trop lui apparemment. Tout ce que Derek apprécie chez Stiles, les autres le détestent. Ça lui fait un choc de le découvrir à ce moment-là. Ou ça lui en ferait un, si Stiles n’était pas un menteur infidèle.

Sauf que quand il arrive au lycée, ce ne sont pas des sourires, ni des rires et encore moins des tapes sur l’épaule qui l’accueillent. Ce serait même plutôt l’inverse. Tout le monde le regarde comme s’il était la pire vermine du monde, pire que Greenberg. Et pourtant, Greenberg est le paria attitré du lycée entier.

Il y a des regards noirs et des chuchotements sur le passage du jeune Hale et plus ça va, plus il se demande s’il ne devrait pas porter une armure ou au moins une cotte de maille, n’importe quoi qui lui éviterait de se prendre un couteau dans le dos.

Quand il parvient à son casier, Jackson, Lydia, Erica et Boyd l’attendent et leurs têtes ne lui disent rien qui vaille. Ils ont l’air coupable et mal à l’aise. La sensation revient en force dans son estomac et il doit se forcer à chasser la nausée qui menace de le submerger. Au lieu de ça, il sourit comme si de rien n’était et tente de plaisanter :

               - Qui a pissé dans les céréales de tout le monde, ce matin ?

Personne ne sourit. Jackson, la mine plus sombre que les autres, lui tend simplement un journal.

Ce qui saute tout de suite au visage de Derek, ce sont les deux photos couleur en premier plan. Un de Kate Argent, arrogante et dangereuse. Et une de Stiles, souriant timidement. Pourquoi ces deux-là sont-ils dans le journal ? Il lit d’abord le titre et cette fois, la nausée remonte dans sa gorge et sa vision se brouille.

**« LE FILS DU SHERIF AIDE A L’ARRESTATION D’UNE DANGEREUSE CRIMINELLE »**

Fébrilement, il ouvre le journal pour lire l’article correspondant à la Une. Cette fois, il va vraiment être malade.

L’article détaille avec précision les actions précédentes de Kate, explique les conditions de la mise à l’épreuve de la jeune femme –Principalement, ne jamais tenter d’entrer en contact avec la famille Hale, de quelque façon que ce soit-, raconte comment elle a tenté de séduire Stiles pour se rapprocher de Derek, comment l’adolescent en a parlé à son père, le Shérif, comment il a accepté de servir d’appât et permis l’arrestation en flagrant délit de Kate Argent. La jeune femme risque entre 10 et 30 ans de prison.

Derek doit s’appuyer à son casier pour ne pas s’effondrer. Alors c’était ce que faisait Stiles avec Kate au Starbucks le jeudi précédent ?

               - Oh putain, je suis un salaud ! Marmonne-t-il. Je dois trouver Stiles !

               - Derek ! Le rappelle Jackson, alors que le basketteur s’éloigne déjà.

               - Ça peut pas attendre ? S’exaspère Derek.

               - Non !

Le snob se rapproche de l’autre ado et murmure à son oreille.

               - Y a un truc qui n’est pas dans le journal et tu ne dois en parler à personne. J’ai surpris une conversation entre mon père et le Shérif. Kate a essayé de poignarder Stiles. Heureusement que Stilinski senior a appris à son fils à se défendre parce que sinon, elle aurait fait de sérieux dégâts. Elle l’a quand même eu au bras.

Derek pâli en repensant à Stiles qui s’est plaint qu’il lui faisait mal quand il lui a empoigné le bras, le vendredi précédent.

               - Faut que je trouve Stiles. Faut que je lui parle.

Le jeune Hale disparait dans la foule des étudiants.

Jackson rejoint les trois autres et secoue la tête.

               - Tu crois qu’il va réussir à arranger les choses ? Demande Lydia.

               - Qu’est-ce que ça peut bien te faire Martin ? Gronde Erica. Tu n’aimes même pas Stiles.

               - J’en ai à faire que je ne veux pas que Derek redevienne comme avant ! Tu ne sais pas, tu ne l’a connu qu’après Kate. Mais nous, on sait, ok ? On sait comment il est réellement. Alors ok, je n’aime pas Stiles. Il parle trop, c’est un emmerdeur de première. Mais je le supporterais parce qu’il nous a rendu Derek ! Et puis, tu es mal placée pour parler, je trouve. Si je me souviens bien, tu as donné quelques idées à Derek pour qu’il puisse gagner son pari, non ?

               - Ça suffit ! Eclate Boyd. On est tous fautif. On aura tous à s’excuser, une fois que Derek aura parlé à Stiles.

               - Si Stiles accepte de parler à Derek, ajoute sombrement Jackson.

Personne n’ajoute rien  après ça. Parce qu’il n’y a rien à ajouter, pas vrai ?

OoOoO

Derek passe chaque inter-court à chercher Stiles. Ou Scott. Parce que là où est Scott, Stiles n’est jamais loin. Sauf que le basketteur ne les trouve ni l’un, ni l’autre. A la place, il trouve Allison qui l’attend devant une classe qu’il sait qu’ils n’ont pas en commun.

La jeune fille est appuyée contre le mur à côté de la porte, les bras croisés. Quand elle le voit, un immense sourire étire ses lèvres.

               - Tu te souviens, Hale ? J’avais dit que je rirais. Alors, dis-moi, comment ça fait de faire du mal et humilier publiquement le mec qui aurait pu mourir pour toi ?

               - Allison, il faut que je le voie, s’il te plait. Je dois lui parler, lui expliquer, presse-t-il.

Le sourire de la jeune Argent s’évanouit.

               - Tu crois vraiment tu peux tout arranger, pas vrai ? Crache-t-elle. Juste parce que tu es Derek Hale, tu crois que…

               - Putain Allison ! Coupe-t-il en hurlant. Je l’aime bordel !

Le jeune homme se fige. Il voudrait rattraper les mots mais c’est juste impossible. Parce que c’est trop vrai. Il s’en rend compte à ce moment-là. Tout ce qu’il a fait pour Stiles, avec Stiles. Il ne l’aurait jamais fait pour personne d’autre, même pas pour un pari.

               - Merde, souffle-t-il.

               - J’espérais vraiment que tu t’en rendrais compte avant de faire quelque chose de stupide, soupire Allison.

               - Tu savais ?

               - Derek, grogne-t-elle. Je te connais.

La jeune fille s’éloigne et Derek la rappelle rapidement.

               - Allison ? Tu crois qu’il pourra me pardonner.

               - Franchement, j’en sais rien. C’est vraiment un sale coup que tu lui as fait. Mais tu vas trouver quelque chose pas vrai ? Je sais que tu n’es pas qu’une belle gueule, que tu as un cerveau bien planqué quelque part là-dessous. Alors tu vas m’arranger ça, parce que voir Stiles comme je l’ai vu ce week end, c’est quelque chose que je ne veux plus.

               - Tu as dit le contraire, murmure-t-il.

               - Hum ?

               - Vendredi, tu as dit qu’à part ma belle gueule et mon fric, je n’avais rien pour moi.

               - Derek, tu as l’air d’oublier que je suis une Argent. Je n’ai rien à voir avec Kate, mais on m’a appris à appuyer là où ça fait mal.

Elle s’éloigne sans attendre qu’il lui réponde.

OoOoO

Voici ce qu’on raconte dans les couloirs du lycée.

On sait que Derek Hale n’est sorti avec Stiles Stilinski que pour un pari.

On sait que Stiles n’est pas venu au lycée pendant deux jours.

On sait que Derek a parlé à Stiles dès le jour de son retour.

On n’est pas arrivé à savoir ce qui a été dit entre les deux garçons, mais Stiles a mis son poing dans la figure de Hale.

On sait que Derek n’a pas rendu le coup, ce qui est inhabituel.

On sait que Stiles a quitté l’équipe de Crosse, malgré les vociférations du Coach et a rejoint l’équipe de cross-country à la place.

On sait que Derek regarde Stiles avec des yeux battus.

On sait que Stiles fait son maximum pour ne pas regarder Derek.

On sait que tous les élèves font leur maximum pour faire ne sorte que la bande ne puisse pas approcher le jeune Stilinski. Ils ont fait assez de mal comme ça, pas vrai ?

OoOoO

Stiles craque mi-janvier. Ça fait 10 minutes qu’il regarde Brett, Liam et Mason chercher des emmerdes à la bande de Derek, et même s’ils ne parlent pas très forts, malgré le brouhaha du réfectoire, le jeune homme a entendu quelques mots. Des mots comme « Stiles… Fait du mal… Vous exploser si vous vous approchez… » Des choses comme ça et Stiles en a assez. Il craque. Il sait que ça part d’un bon sentiment et il aime bien les trois jeunes qui font partis de l’équipe de Crosse, mais d’autres ne sont même pas des connaissances et ils s’interposent quand même. Pas qu’il a envie que la bande l’approche, mais il est assez grand pour savoir se défendre.

Il coupe Scott en plein milieu d’une phrase en montant sur la table et en sifflant de toute la force de ses poumons. La pièce entière devient silencieuse et tous les regards se posent sur lui.

               - Merci de votre attention. J’aurais deux, trois trucs à vous dire et je ne doute pas que les absents seront très vite au courant. Première chose, je voulais vous dire que votre amitié me fait chaud au cœur (bon, c’est dit sur un ton dégoulinant de sarcasme et de moquerie, mais on ne pas tout avoir dans la vie, pas vrai ? Vrai.) Ça aurait été mieux si cette amitié était autre chose que des chacals s’acharnant sur une carcasse quand même. Parce que contrairement à vous, je me souviens. Bal de l’hiver, ça parle à quelqu’un ? Vous savez, le soir où vous vous êtes tout foutu de ma gueule parce que j’ai été humilié ?

Quelques étudiants ont le bon goût de paraîtres coupables quand ils baissent la tête, mais la plupart restent les yeux braqués sur lui, fascinés. C’est comme regarder un de ces documentaires où un orque joue avec un phoque avant de le manger. On geint, on se lamente sur cette pauvre bête qui doit souffrir le martyre, mais on regarde jusqu’au bout.

               - Sauf que depuis, je suis devenu un putain de héros, pas vrai ? Continu Stiles. Et on ne se moque pas d’un héros, on le vénère. Vous voulez la vérité ? Je n’en ai rien à foutre de votre amitié hypocrite. Le fait que _maintenant_  vous soyez de mon côté, n’empêchera pas mon père de débarquer lors de vos petites fêtes alcoolisées. Ça ne l’empêchera pas de vous coller des heures et des heures de travaux d’intérêt général. Parce qu’on est pas amis. On ne l’était pas avant, on ne l’est toujours pas maintenant. Alors remballez votre vénération, foutez moi la paix et surtout, _surtout_ , ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE !!

Le jeune homme descend de la table et quitte la pièce sans un regard en arrière, presque aussitôt suivi par Isaac, Scott et Allison.

Derek le suit du regard, une sombre détermination dans le regard. Le jeune homme se tourne vers Erica.

               - T’étais dans un atelier d’écriture le semestre dernier, non ? Demande-t-il.

               - Et j’ étais très mauvaise, acquiesce-t-elle. Surtout en poème.

               - Parfait, tu vas m’aider. Lydia, je veux connaitre l’emploi du temps de Stiles, au lycée et à l’extérieur. Je veux savoir où il est avant même qu’il sache qu’il va être à cet endroit. Boyd appelle ton pote qui est dans l’ancien lycée de Stiles. Je veux tout savoir, le plus petit détail, la moindre rumeur, n’importe quoi. Jackson, je veux que tu espionnes Isaac et Scott pendant les entrainements et dans les vestiaires. Je veux tout savoir.

               - Pourquoi ? Demande Lydia.

               - Parce qu’il est grand temps que je fasse ce qu’il faut pour récupérer mon mec.

Les autres étudiants sursautent quand les exclamations de joie s’élèvent de la table de la bande.

OoOoO

Alors de deux choses l’une, où Stiles devient complètement parano ou Derek le suit partout. Ou alors, et c’est peut-être la solution la plus plausible, il se met à halluciner et à voir le jeune Hale partout. Et au vu de leur histoire et la façon dont les choses se sont terminées entre eux, la troisième solution doit être la bonne. Parce qu’il n’y aucune autre explication possible, pas vrai ?

Derek ne peut pas être là tous les matins à 5 heures, sur chaque parcourt que le jeune Stilinski choisit pour courir. Le fait que Derek soit là, à chaque fois, même quand il change de parcourt de façon aléatoire, tendrait à prouver qu’il a raison.

Derek ne peut pas être dans le supermarché quand Stiles fait les courses. Pas à _chaque putain de fois_. Une ou deux fois, ok pourquoi pas. Mais systématiquement ? Hallucinations.

Bowling ? Hallucinations.

Cinéma ? Hallucinations.

Café ? Hallucinations.

Putain, même la fois où Stiles est obligé d’aller au Lavomatic parce que la machine à laver familiale est en panne, Derek est là.

Stiles va finir par devenir cinglé. Si ce n’est pas déjà fait. Peut-être bien que c’est fait. Le jeune homme finit même par le voir en rêve. Quoique ça, ce ne soit pas franchement nouveau. Le jeune Stilinski rêve depuis longtemps de Derek. Sauf que dernièrement, les rêves sont devenus plus… Vivaces. Il n’est pas rare que Stiles se réveille pantelant et le pyjama humide. Son père commence à trouver suspicieux le nombre de fois où il lave ses draps.

Stiles décide qu’il en a assez. Ça ne peut plus durer. Comment voulez-vous qu’il oublie Derek s’il ne peut pas passer 5 minutes sans le voir quelque part. Demain, il va lui parler, lui dire d’arrêter. Si ça se trouve, c’est juste un nouveau pari. Le rendre fou ou voir s’il peut faire en sorte qu’il le reprenne. A cette idée, le jeune Stilinski a envie de vomir.

C’est plausible après tout, on ? C’est comme ça que les choses ont commencés entre eux, alors qu’est-ce qui empêche Derek de recommencer ?

Stiles se dit qu’il aurait dû laisser le jeune Hale lui expliquer son point de vue au lieu de le frapper. Mais dès qu’il a entendu les mots « J’ai cru que tu me trompais avec elle », Stiles a perdu son calme.

Demain, pense-t-il. Demain, je lui dirais de me laisser tranquille.

OoOoO

En arrivant au lycée, Stiles se rend compte que parler à Derek aujourd’hui n’est probablement pas une bonne idée.

Pourquoi ? Parce que c’est la Saint Valentin. Et que le lycée est décoré de petits cœurs rouges. Il y en a partout. Mais absolument partout. Il y a aussi des boites pour déposer des cartes, disposées un peu partout et des élèves de seconde se sont portés volontaires pour faire les facteurs toutes la journée. Il le sait parce que Liam et Mason font partis du lot. Mason, parce qu’il est un incurable romantique. Liam, pour sécher une bonne partie des cours de la journée avec une bonne excuse.

Stiles observe la déco et soupire avant de se rendre à son casier. Sauf qu’apparemment, quelques personnes n’ont pas voulu utiliser le système mis en place par le lycée. 14 cartes l’attendent à son casier. _14._ Il soupire encore et s’apprête à les fourrer sans cérémonie dans son sac à dos et à les oublier, quand du coin de l’œil, il aperçoit toute la bande –Derek, Boyd, Erica, Jackson et Lydia- qui l’observe plus loin.

Alors, il joue. Il en fait tout un spectacle. Stiles prend les cartes une à une, les ouvre et les lit lentement, comme si c’était important pour lui. Sur les 14 cartes, 8 sont pour s’excuser du comportement que la personne a eu envers lui. Ce que Stiles trouve sympa, même si un peu lâche. Il aurait largement préféré un face-à-face avec ces personnes qui n’ont pas forcément toutes eu le courage de signer. 4 sont des cartes qui disent simplement « Ecoute-le, s’il te plait ». Et elles sont signées par un B, un E, un J et un L. Celles-là, il les jette dans la poubelle la plus proche avec une moue écœurée. Pas besoin d’être devin pour savoir de qui elles sont.

L’avant dernière le fait sourire. Un sourire qui lui mange la moitié du visage et va finir par lui faire mal aux joues tellement il est large. Sur une carte blanche avec un énorme cœur rouge est écrit « ON T’AIME !!!! » et c’est signé Allison, Scott et Isaac.

Celle-là va dans son casier, bien à plat pour être sûr de na pas l’abîmer.

D’humeur joyeuse et le sourire toujours aux lèvres, Stiles ouvre la dernière enveloppe avec enthousiasme. Avant de se figer, son sourire disparaissant rapidement.

Dans l’enveloppe se trouve une simple feuille blanche sur laquelle est écrit « Je suis désolé… »

Stiles n’a même pas besoin de se demander de qui ça vient. Il le sait. Le jeune homme doit faire un immense effort de volonté pour ne pas jeter un coup d’œil là où il sait que Derek se trouve toujours. Au lieu de ça, il étudie la feuille et les trois mots qui s’y trouvent comme si rester les yeux fixés dessus pouvait lui apporter des réponses.

Je suis désolé…

Désolé de quoi ? De m’être foutu de ta gueule ? De t’avoir humilié ? D’avoir fait un pari ? _De l’avoir perdu ?_

Si seulement il connaissait les termes de ce putain de pari, aussi !!! Mais Isaac et Allison ont refusé de lui dire, arguant que ça lui ferait plus de mal que de bien. La pire, c’est qu’ils ont probablement raison.

Avec un grognement, Stiles froisse la feuille et la fourre dans son sac à dos. Puis il va en cours. En faisant un détour pour éviter l’endroit où se trouver toujours Derek.

OoOoO

Lors de la deuxième heure de cours, Stiles se retient de hurler de rire en voyant Mason entrer dans la salle de classe.

Le jeune homme porte un genre de toge par-dessus ses vêtements, de grandes ailes blanches dans le dos et un arc avec un carquois de fausses flèches sur l’épaule. Le lycée de Beacon Hills prend visiblement la Saint Valentin très au sérieux. Et ça fait légèrement flipper, surtout quand on sait que l’organisation de cette journée a été confiée au Coach Finstock.

C’est toujours le sourire aux lèvres que le jeune Stilinski accepte les trois enveloppes que Mason-Cupidon lui donne.

La première carte provient d’une jeune fille dont le nom –Paige Krasikeva- ne dit absolument rien à Stiles. Il sourit avec une certaine tendresse en lisant le texte. La jeune fille explique qu’elle n’a jamais eu le courage de lui parler, mais que maintenant, elle le regrette. Elle lui demande s’il accepterait d’aller au cinéma avec elle le vendredi soir et ensuite, aller manger quelque part. Stiles trouve ça trop mignon. Il faudra qu’il demande à Liam, Mason ou Brett s’ils la connaissent pour pouvoir aller lui parler et accepter le rendez-vous. Même si ce n’est qu’entre amis. Il ne se sent pas prêt à avoir une relation. Pas pour l’instant.

La seconde enveloppe révèle une autre carte du trio. Stiles se dit qu’il a bien fait de leur en envoyé également une chacun.

Le contenu de la dernière enveloppe lui fait froncer les sourcils.

« … De t’avoir… »

Il n’y a rien d’autre sur la feuille. Mais encore une fois, il reconnait l’écriture. Toujours celle de Derek. Stiles repense au premier message.

« Je suis désolé… »

Et ensuite « … De t’avoir… »

« Je suis désolé de t’avoir… »

La phrase laisse supposer qu’il va y avoir au moins un autre message.

Stiles laisse tomber sa tête sur son bureau. Et recommence l’opération. Plusieurs fois. Et encore. Jusqu’à ce que Harris intervienne.

               - Monsieur Stilinski, j’aimerais que vous cessiez ce raffut. Le bruit de votre tête vide frappant le bois est agaçant.

Allez savoir pourquoi, le professeur Harris a pris le nouveau en grippe dès le premier jour. Probablement parce que Stiles l’a contredit deux fois en 10 minutes dès le premier cours. Que cet homme est susceptible.

Scott et Isaac le regardent, l’air inquiet. Stiles secoue la tête et se plonge dans sa leçon.

Dans le fond de la pièce, Jackson et Erica sourient.

OoOoO

En troisième heure, Stiles arrive en classe d’Anglais. La prof, Madame Blake est une femme douce et gentille que le jeune homme ne peut pas supporter. Pourquoi ? Parce qu’elle est trop douce et gentille. Trop de sucre, ça lui file des caries. C’est humainement impossible d’être aussi doux et gentil. Stiles est persuadé que la femme sacrifie des chatons –ou des bébés- dans sa cave les soirs de pleine lune. Et le regard dégoulinant de sympathie qu’elle lui réserve depuis le bal l’agace au plus haut point.

Et le fait qu’il ne l’aime pas n’a absolument rien à voir avec le fait qu’elle drague son père chaque fois qu’elle le croise. Absolument pas. Nope. (On y croit ? On y croit…)

Le jeune homme a à peine le temps de s’installer que Liam entre dans la classe dans la même tenue de cupidon que Mason. Le gamin a l’air tellement furibard que Stiles ne peut se retenir. Il hurle de rire. Il rit tellement qu’il en pleure.

Son rire meurt dans sa gorge quand le plus jeune lui jette pratiquement au visage deux enveloppes, avant de poursuivre sa distribution. Le jeune Stilinski n’a même pas besoin d’ouvrir les enveloppes pour savoir de qui ça provient. Comme pour les autres, il reconnait encore l’écriture. La première provient du trio et ils commencent à se demander si le couple… Trouple… Eurg, peu importe le nom qu’ils se donnent, n’a pas envie d’un quatuor. Il faudra qu’il leur en parle. Peut-être au déjeuner. Il visualise déjà le visage choqué de Scott et ses balbutiements, le regard calculateur d’Isaac parce que même si c’est une blague, le blond aime rendre les gens mal à l’aise. Et Allison… Allison le frappera sûrement à l’arrière du crâne.

Ce sera une conversation totalement normale entre amis.

Stiles tourne et retourne la dernière enveloppe entre ses mains qui tremblent de nervosité. Là aussi, il a reconnu l’écriture. Evidemment. Et le fait qu’il se sente observé n’arrange pas sa nervosité.

Parce que la Littérature Anglaise est une classe qu’il partage avec Derek et il sent les yeux de son ex sur lui, l’observant, l’étudiant.

C’est étrange de se dire qu’il a un ex, lui qui n’avait jamais eu de relation avant. Oh, il n’est pas assez naïf pour avoir cru que sa première relation sérieuse durerait toujours. Mais un peu plus longtemps que ce qu’il a eu aurait été sympa.

Dans un réflexe étrange, il gratte son biceps, là où il aura toujours une cicatrice dû au coup de couteau de Kate Argent. Cicatrice laissée par le couteau et les douze points de sutures dont il a eu besoin. Comment oublier Derek quand il a ce truc qui lui rappelle constamment ce qui s’est passé ?

Et voilà que le basketteur se met à lui envoyer des petits mots. Ça, plus le harcèlement (ou les hallucinations, il n’est toujours pas sûr), ça commence à faire trop.

Soupirant, il ouvre l’enveloppe et lit

«… Fait du mal… »

Ce qui au final, donne « Je suis désolé de t’avoir fait du mal »

Stiles grogne, froisse la feuille et prend les deux autres qu’il a jeté en vrac dans son sac à dos. Il se lève lentement, va jusqu’à la poubelle et plantant son regard dans celui de Derek –celui du jeune Hale est vibrant d’espoir, espoir qui s’éteint pour laisser place à de la détresse-, Stiles froisse toutes les feuilles ensemble et les laisse tomber dans la poubelle. Puis, il hausse un sourcil mettant Derek au défi de dire quoique ce soit.

Le jeune Hale baisse la tête, ramasse ses affaires et quitte la classe sous les appels de Madame Blake qui lui demande où il va.

Derek ne répond rien, ne se retourne pas. Il part juste.

OoOoO

A l’intercours, Lydia trouve Derek dans les vestiaires et s’approche lentement.

               - Derek, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Demande-t-elle.

Le jeune homme est assis au sol, le dos appuyé contre le métal d’un casier, la tête rejetée en arrière, il fixe le plafond.

               - Ça ne marchera jamais, souffle-t-il. Il ne me pardonnera jamais.

               - Tu ne le sauras jamais tant que tu n’auras pas essayé, fait-elle remarquer.

               - Il a jeté les lettres. Pire que ça même, il les a froissées et réduites en une toute petite boule. Comme si… Comme si…

               - Ça s’est passé quand ? Demande la rousse.

               - Tout à l’heure, en L.A.

               - Quand il a reçu la troisième lettre alors ? Insiste-t-elle.

               - Ouais, mais…

               - Ça veut dire qu’il avait les deux autres avec lui ?

               - Eh bien oui, mais…

               - Derek, il a jeté les notres tout de suite, lui rappelle Lydia. Il ne les a pas gardées. Il ne les a pas déchiquetées ou je ne sais pas quoi. Il les a jetées.  Mais il a gardé les simples feuilles que tu as envoyées.

               - Il les a jeté aussi, rappelle Derek, confus.

Où veut-elle en venir ?

               - Geste de colère, rétorque-t-elle sèchement. C’est bon signe.

               - Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

               - Ça veut dire qu’il y a de l’espoir. Maintenant, bouge ton cul et va lui parler. J’en ai marre de te voir te morfondre.

               - Il ne veut pas me parler ! S’exclame-t-il, en se relevant malgré tout.

               - Je m’en fiche ! S’exclame-t-elle. Coince le dans un coin, attache-le s’il le faut, mais parle lui !

               - Lydia Martin qui a un cœur, sourit-il. Qui l’aurait cru ?

               - Ne raconte pas n’importe quoi ! Siffle-t-elle. J’en ai juste assez de tout ce drame ! Maintenant, bouge !

D’une poussée dans le dos, elle le propulse dans le couloir, avant de s’éloigner en fulminant quelque chose à propos des garçons et de leur stupidité. Ça fait sourire Derek.

Il se tourne pour rejoindre son casier quand il aperçoit Stiles un peu plus loin. Stiles qui discute avec Paige Krasekiva.

Derek se souvient parfaitement de Paige, pas parce qu’elle est l’un de ses « trophées », mais parce qu’ils sont brièvement sorti ensemble. En fait, il a rompu avec elle pour être avec Kate. Et ça l’agace de voir Paige et Stiles aussi proches.

La jeune fille a sa main sur le bras de Stiles et celui-ci lui parle, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre. Elle sourit gentiment. Derek voit rouge.

Il avance au pas de charge, agrippe le bras de son ex –peut-être, bientôt, il espère, à nouveau- petit-ami et l’emmène avec lui sans écouter ses protestations et menaces.

               - Hale ! Connard de merde ! Lâche-moi ! Putain mais lâche-moi ! Je vais te faire arrêter !

Derek ouvre la porte du placard à fournitures, jette Stiles dedans, entre à son tour et ferme la porte. Le coup de poing qu’il se prend en plein visage ne devrait pas franchement le surprendre et pourtant…

               - Laisse-moi sortir ! crie Stiles.

               - Non, répond simplement Derek en essuyant le sang de sa lèvre fendue.

               - Non ? S’égosille le jeune Stilinski. Ecoute-moi bien…

Le chef de bande l’empoigne par le T-shirt, le coupant dans sa tirade, l’épingle face contre la porte et se colle à lui, avant de parler à son oreille, tout en essayant de ne pas réagir physiquement à leur proximité. C’est compliqué quand l’autre ado se débat et frotte ses fesses contre lui.

               - Je t’aime, souffle Derek.

Il n’avait pas l’intention de le dire, pas comme ça en tout cas. Mais maintenant, Derek se sent plus léger, comme si un poids qu’il ne savait pas porter était soudain enlevé de ses épaules.

Stiles s’est immobilisé, mais à en juger par son expression colérique, Derek a intérêt à parler très vite, s’il ne veut pas se retrouver avec un mec furax sur le dos.

               - Et je suis désolé, continue le jeune Hale. Je suis désolé de t’avoir fait du mal comme je l’ai fait et de ne pas t’avoir fait confiance. Je suis désolé.

Derek pose son front contre la tempe de Stiles et inspire profondément. Ça ne devrait pas être humainement possible d’aimer autant une odeur. Et pourtant, c’est le cas pour lui.

Fermant les yeux, il se gorge de cette odeur et écoute l’autre ado prendre une profonde inspiration avant de dire calmement.

               - Lâche-moi. S’il te plaît, ajoute-t-il avant que Derek puisse dire quoique ce soit.

C’est le « s’il te plaît » qui décide le Basketteur. C’est la première fois depuis le bal que Stiles lui parle aussi gentiment.

Derek recule et regarde Stiles le regarder.

Le fils du Shérif s’est retourné et maintenant, il observe son ex. Derek est mal à l’aise sous ce regard. Il a l’impression d’être un insecte sous le microscope du scientifique. Reste à espérer qu’il ne finisse pas disséqué.

               - Tu m’aimes ? Répète Stiles. Et tu es désolé ?

               - Oui, acquiesce le chef de bande.

               - De quoi tu es désolé ?

               - De t’avoir fait du mal, d’avoir cru que tu me trompais.

Stiles soupire.

               - Je comprends que tu aies cru que je te trompais, dit-il. J’aurais probablement pensé la même chose à ta place.

               - Mais ?

Parce qu’il y a un mais, pas vrai ? Le jeune Hale sait qu’il y a un mais.

               - Mais tu as fait un pari sur moi.

               - J’ai annulé le pari ! Proteste Derek. Demande à Isaac et Allison, ils étaient là ! Je me suis rendu compte que j’avais des sentiments pour toi et j’ai tout annulé !

               - D’accord, tu as annulé le pari, concède Stiles. Ça ne change rien au fait que tu m’as humilié. Et publiquement, histoire que je ne risque pas de l’oublier. Et je ne peux pas oublier Derek. Je suis désolé.

La seconde suivante, le jeune Hale est seul dans le placard. Mais maintenant, il sait ce qui lui reste à faire.

Il trouve la blonde qu’il cherche et l’empêche d’aller en cours.

               - Quoi ? Aboit-elle.

               - Erica, j’ai besoin de ton aide, lui dit-il.

               - Derek, je t’ai déjà aidé à écrire le truc le plus guimauve de toute l’histoire de la guimauverie. Mon dentiste en a pour des années à soigner toutes mes caries. Qu’est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

               - Le rendre pire.

OoOoO

Stiles est à la cafétéria avec Isaac, Scott et Allison. Il mange presque mécaniquement et puis soudain :

               - Est-ce que Derek a annulé le pari ?

Allison et Isaac échangent un regard, puis soupirant, le blond dit :

               - Oui, pourquoi ?

               - Pour rien.

               - Ça change quelque chose ? Demande Scott.

               - Non. Je suppose que non, concède son meilleur ami.

               - Stiles, fait Allison en posant sa main sur la sienne. Je sais que tu as envie de lui pardonner. Mais tu crois vraiment que tu pourras être avec lui après ce qu’il t’a fait ?

Le jeune homme y réfléchit sérieusement.

Oui, il aime toujours Derek. Ses sentiments ne sont pas envolés comme par magie et étrangement, ne se sont pas affadis avec le temps.

Oui, encore plus étrange, il a cru Derek quand il a dit qu’il l’aimait aussi.

Mais non, ça ne change rien.

Parce que s’il le reprenait, il ne serait que ce mec qu’on peut piétiner comme un paillasson. Il a plus d’estime envers lui-même que ça.

Avant qu’il puisse répondre à la jeune fille, un long sifflement lui vrille les tympans. Il relève la tête et voit Lydia, un grand sourire aux lèvres et le sifflet du coach entre les mains, qui pointe du doigt… Derek Hale, debout sur une table.

               - Votre attention s’il vous plaît ! Beugle-t-il, comme si tout le monde ne le regardait pas déjà, suspendu à ces lèvres. Vous savez tout ce que j’ai fait à Stiles Stilinski au bal de l’hiver, pas vrai ?

Le dit-Stiles baisse la tête sur son assiette, rouge d’embarras et de colère.

               « Espèce de fils de pute ! » Pense-t-il, rageusement. « Comment j’ai pu croire que tu étais réellement sincère ? »

               - Parfait, continu Hale. Je veux que vous écoutiez attentivement et surtout que vous racontiez ça à tous les absents ! Filmez-le même et foutez-le sur internet !

Derek attend quelques instants que tous ceux qui n’avaient pas déjà leurs portables en main les sortent de leurs poches ou de leurs sacs à dos et les aient pointés sur lui. Prenant une profonde inspiration il se lance :

               - Mon ode à Stiles

La pâleur de ton visage

Te donne une beauté sauvage

Tes grains de beauté

Sont autant d'endroits que j'aime lécher

Tes lèvres sont envoûtantes

Elles me laissent dans une perpétuelle attente

Tes yeux sont fascinants

Tout comme ceux d'un faon

Ô Bambi, tu me plonges dans la tourmente

Tout ton corps est une tentation excitante

J'en suis perdu, dérouté

Dis-moi, pourras-tu me pardonner ?

Mon Amour je viens te déclamer

Devant chaque personne de ce foutu lycée

Je veux qu'ils voient à quel point je vais m'abaisser

Pour pouvoir à nouveau t'embrasser

Stiles, pardonne-moi

Je ne suis rien sans toi*

_* Poème écrit par Erika Keysie !!! (mouahahah : note de la bêta/poétesse : j’assume totalement d’avoir écrit ça pour le bien de Derek et de sa relation avec Stiles. Le premier qui critique mon poème, je le mords ! :D <3) _

Après une légère pause, le jeune homme qui vient de se mettre à nu devant tous, plante son regard dans celui de Stiles et dit encore :

               - Je t’aime.

Et puis il descend de la table et quitte la salle, le reste de la bande à sa suite.

Stiles se prépare à se lever quand une main se pose sur son épaule et l’oblige à rester en place.

               - Tu restes là et tu le fais mariner, lui ordonne Isaac.

               - Stiles, après ce qu’il t’a fait, il mérite de souffrir un peu, lui dit Allison. Attend la fin des cours avant de lui dire que tu lui as pardonné.

               - Mais…

               - Ils ont raison, intervient Scott. Fais le poireauter un peu.

               - Mais vous avez vu ce qu’il a fait ? S’exclame le jeune Stilinski.

               - On était là, oui, répond tranquillement la jeune Argent.

               - Il s’est humilié devant tout le lycée, insiste Stiles.

               - Encore une fois, on était là, ricane le blond.

               - Et vous voulez quand même que je le fasse attendre ? Demande-t-il.

C’est juste pour être sûr qu’il a bien compris, vous voyez ?

               - C’est ça, conclut Scott.

               - Putain, vous êtes cruels, soupire Stiles.

               - Absolument, concède le trio d’une seule voix.

OoOoO

Vous avez déjà essayé d’être en cours et de suivre quand tout le monde vous observe à la loupe et murmure sur votre passage –même les profs- ? Non ? C’est l’horreur. Stiles peut vous le dire. Parce que c’est l’après-midi qu’il vit.

C’est fébrile et incapable de rester en place que Stiles passe la dernière heure de la journée. Il faut qu’il voie Derek et qu’il lui parle. Il a même le discours qu’il va lui servir en tête. Ça va être magnifique.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, il bondit de sa chaise comme s’il avait les chiens de l’enfer aux trousses et se précipite dans le couloir, laissant ses affaires derrières, sous les regards indulgents de ses amis.

Juste avant de sortir, Stiles percute quelqu’un. Alors qu’il va s’excuser, il se rend compte que c’est Jackson Whittemore.

Peu importe le temps qu’ils ont passé dans le même groupe d’amis et sur le terrain de Crosse, Stiles ne l’a jamais apprécié. Trop arrogant. Trop sûr de lui.

Oui, on peut dire la même chose de Derek, le jeune Stilinski est le premier à en convenir, mais Derek a cette espèce de vulnérabilité que Jackson n’a pas et qui fait toute la différence.

Le snob est le premier à parler.

               - Tu lui pardonnes ?

               - En quoi ça te regarde ? Attaque Stiles.

Il n’est pas un putain de paillasson.

               - Qu’est-ce que j’en ai à foutre, en fait.

Le jeune Whittemore commence à s’éloigner avant de s’arrêter et de lancer par-dessus son épaule.

               - Et pour ce que ça vaut, je suis désolé.

On dirait qu’il suce un citron pas mûr, s’arrache la tronche au papier de verre et avale du gravier. Tout ça en même temps. Mais il le dit et plus que tout, il a l’air sincère.

Les femmes et les enfants d’abord ! C’est la fin du monde ! Jackson Whittemore vient de s’excuser.

               - Qui êtes-vous et qu’avez-vous fait de Jackson ? S’exclame Stiles.

Jackson lève les yeux au ciel, grogne et s’éloigne sans un mot de plus. Ça fait rire Stiles. Et puis, il se souvient qu’il est en mission.

C’est déterminé qu’il sort sur le parking et cherche des yeux la Camaro. Etrangement, elle est garée à côté de sa jeep et Derek regarde la voiture bleue comme si elle l’avait personnellement offensée.

               - Ma voiture te pose un problème, Hale ? Demande-t-il, d’un ton le plus sérieux possible.

Derek lui jette un regard écœuré, baisse les yeux et grogne :

               - Non.

               - C’était intéressant ce que tu as fait à midi, déclare Stiles.

               - Intéressant ? Ouais, grommelle le basketteur.

               - Est-ce que tu peux me regarder quand je te parle ? S’exaspère finalement le jeune Stilinski.

Derek explose.

               - Non ! Non, je ne peux pas te regarder, ok ? Ça me fait mal de te regarder ! Je t’ai fait du mal et tu veux pas me pardonner et j’ai tout essayé, ok ? Je sais plus quoi faire pour que tu me pardonnes ! Je sais que je t’ai perdu et que c’est de ma putain de faute et… Pourquoi Allison, Isaac et Scott sont avec le reste de la bande ?????

Stiles se retourne et sourit en voyant la bande au grand complet en train de discuter. Nul doute qu’ils doivent avoir leurs propres explications et excuses. Stiles regarde à nouveau le jeune Hale et plante ses yeux dans les siens.  Un petit sourire étire ses lèvres, alors qu’il dit :

               - Je ne sais pas. Tu en penses quoi ?

               - Je… J’en sais rien… Je…

Un mince espoir prend naissance au fond de la  poitrine de Derek et enfle rapidement malgré les tentatives du jeune pour le contenir. Malgré lui, il fait un pas en avant, coinçant Stiles entre son corps et la jeep.

               - Isaac et Allison ne parleraient pas au reste de la bande si tu ne m’avais pas pardonné. Pas vrai ?

               - Derek, soupire Stiles. Tu m’as dit que tu m’aimais, tu m’as envoyé des petits mots pour la Saint Valentin. Tu t’es excusé. Tu m’as laissé te frapper. Bordel, tu t’es humilié devant le lycée au grand complet et tu les as fait filmer ça. Evidemment que je te pardonne.

Stiles rit et ce n’est pas facile à faire quand des lèvres impérieuses se posent sur les siennes et qu’une langue envahit sa bouche pour la conquérir. Mais il y arrive.

Quand Derek se détache enfin de son petit-ami, il murmure :

               - Je t’aime.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Stiles demande :

               - C’était quoi l’enjeu du pari ?

Le basketteur se renfrogne.

               - Stiles, je ne pense pas que…

               - J’ai besoin de savoir. S’il te plaît.

               - Très bien, soupire le chef de bande. Si je gagnais, Jackson me donnait sa Rolex. Si je perdais, il avait la Camaro.

               - Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai demandé, fait remarquer le fils du Shérif.

Mais Derek est réticent. Plus que réticent même. Il ne veut pas perdre le jeune homme. Pas alors qu’il vient juste de le retrouver.

               - Derek ! Insiste Stiles.

               - Je devais faire en sorte que tu tombes amoureux de moi et j’avais jusqu’au bal de l’hiver.

               - Lâche-moi.

Et voilà. Ce que Derek redoutait est en train d’arriver. Il perd Stiles et cette fois, c’est définitif, parce qu’il ne sait pas comment il pourrait arranger les choses.

La boule au ventre, il ferme les yeux et se laisse aller contre la Camaro. Il ne veut pas voir Stiles s’éloigne. Il ne veut pas voir Stiles le quitter.

Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que quelque chose soit fourré dans sa main. Surpris, il ouvre les yeux, regarde et…

               - C’est… ?

               - La Rolex de Jackson, confirme Stiles. Après tout, tu as gagné le pari.

Il faut plusieurs secondes au chef de bande pour comprendre et puis…

               - Tu… Tu…

               - Mais oui, je t’aime aussi, imbécile !

Et ils s’embrassent. Ou plutôt, Derek saute sur Stiles pour l’embrasser. Le baiser devient de plus en plus passionné. Jusqu’à ce que des sifflements les forcent à s’interrompre pour regarder ce qui se passe.

La bande s’est rapprochée et sifflent. Erica crie même « Prenez une chambre ! »

               - Allons plutôt dans la réserve, propose Stiles.

               - Pour quoi faire ? S’étonne Derek.

               - Pour nous embrasser et nous peloter comme les ados que nous sommes. Et si tu n’es pas sage, je te laisserais même me déshabiller.

Derek sourit avant de froncer les sourcils.

               - Stiles, ton père patrouille dans la réserve. Il va nous chopper en flag.

               - Mais non, contredit l’autre ado en faisant le tour de la voiture pour monter du côté passager.

               - Je te dis que si !!

               - On pari ? Nargue Stiles avec un grand sourire.

OoOoO

Spoiler: Derek aurait totalement gagné ce pari-là...

 


End file.
